Genesis
by humanhazzard
Summary: Rivenna (Rin) and Zelda (Zed) Lawson are sisters that where raised as exorcists by there father Victor. After Victor revealed a life shattering secret to Rin about her birth the night he dies still haunts her 9 years later. The 27 and 25 year old now drive round the country and kill monsters when they meet the Winchesters, Can the sisters trust them with the secret of Rin power?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : The Lawson Sisters

 _Flashback_

" _I don't understand all this time, all this years you didn't think once, not once that it was important to tell me that i'm a abomination" Rin screamed at her father, hands and face covered in the blood of people she knew, people from the town that had all been possessed. The sheer rage running through her body made the tears welling up in her eyes impossible to hold back. Her hand grip firmly around a sword that was inside of its sheath. She silenced herself other than her heavy breathing waiting for her father to answer her. Victor look at his daugher with fury and purpose._

" _It was my job to protect you, to allow you to lead a normal life, to be like everyone else,you didn't need to know, I am your father and I don't need to explain myself to you" he roared back at her, ending the sentence by spitting blood from his mouth down onto the concrete floor of the church below_

" _But that's just it, your telling me your not my father, thats what youre saying isn't it ?" Rin cried back. "And this "Normal life, your talking about, how the hell has my life been normal, after mum died when I was 5 we've been looking for the thing that did it and had my ass kicked by monsters ever since, how is that normal, most people don't even believe in the things I have to do everyday". Rin ran towards her father, pounding her fists against his chest screaming from the top her lungs_

" _I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU " she repeatedly yelled over and over again while her tightened fists pounded against Victor over and over again._

" _Rivenna stop, stop this right now" Victor said grabbing her wrist to stop the pounding, he looked down at his daughter, broken and betrayed staring at the ground below. "I am your father and we will get through this as a family" he said softly to her._

 _Rin renched her wrist from her father's grasp and made a quick left hook that collided with Victors jawbone sending the older man flying backwards. She raised her eyes from the floor and contended them to Victor's._

" _You are no father of mine" she said low and gruff. She turned her back towards her father, sword in hand "Don't try to follow me, Im leaving and I never want to see you again". As she began to walk away she felt a sudden familiar surge of heat trail itself up her back. She turned around eyes filled with horror as she watched her father go up in flames. She began running towards him_

" _DAD"_

 _End of flashback_

"DAD"

Rin bolted upright out of bed and reached for the gun under her pillow only to realise that she was dreaming. She looked around the grubby motel room as she wiped the sweat that was pouring down her forehead. After she realised that everything was ok she let out a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

All of a sudden the lamp next to her switched on. She moved her head so she could she the light that was now stinging her eyes. As she looked over she saw her younger sister Zelda awake on the other bed, she was the one who had turned on the light. The younger sibling looked towards her sister with a worried expression pasted onto her face.

"Nightmares again?" she questioned

"Im fine Zed" Rin replied "Just go back to sleep"

"You know at some point we're gonna have to talk about this" Zed prompted towards her sister. Rin turned away from Zed and layed back down in bed, wriggling to get comfortable once more to no avail as the mattress springs where digging into her side.

"Goodnight Zed" she said in a sarcastic tone trying to defuse the situation. Zed huffed and turned the lamps off, then proceeded to lay herself back down in her own bed. Zed looked up at the ceiling once more before opening her mouth

"It's been 9 years Rin, why wont you tell me what happened that night" Zed asked. She waited for her sisters responds only to be greeted with a elaborate fake snoring noise coming from Rin's side of the room. Zed turned to acknowledge the noise, the rolled over onto her side and falling into a deep sleep.

*Morning*

Rin kicked open the door of the motel room, holding a coffee in each hand and a brown paper bag containing a danish roll inside between her teeth. In doing so she knocked the rusted brass room number of '69' off the hinges and onto the floor. Zed, who had now been awake for a few hours and was sitting at her laptop doing research, looked up from screen to see her sister in a less that flattering position. Rin looked down at the numbers then back up to her sister, she smiled bag between teeth still and let out laugh insinuating the dirty meaning of 69.

"Real mature Rin" Zed said as her sister handed her a slightly squashed disposable coffee cup.

"Oh come on that's hilarious and you know it" Rin replied removing the paper bag from between her teeth. She then proceeded to place her coffee on the nightstand and remove the danish from the bag and began shoveling it into her mouth. Zed looked her sister slightly grossed out at how she could eat something so fast but remain so slender in figure.

"Where mine?" Zed asked as she peered into the brown paper bag that had now been dicareded onto the floor of the motel room. Rin looked down at the bag and then back up at her sister, cheeks puffed out like a hamster from the pastiery in her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry, this was the last one" she said spitting crumbs out of her mouth.

"Then the other halfs mine then" Zed said reaching her hand out towards her sister. Rin looked down at her hand then at her sister hand outstretched towards, she looked up at her sister locking eyes with and then quickly shoveled the remainder of the danish into her mouth, and smiled a big cheeky grin. Zed stared at her.

"Fine…..slut" she said

"Whore" Her sister replied with the same smug smile on her lips. Zed couldn't help but smile along. As she returned her eyes to the screen in front of her, ready to tell her idiot older sister about her findings.

"So im thinking i've found us a case" she began " Harvey Scott a real estate banker from Minnesota was found dead in his home, his wife found him after she returned home from work, and all the doors and windows where locked from the inside"

"Oh oh let me guess, it was Reverend Green in the library with the lead pipe" Rin enthusiastically stated towards her sister who looked completely unimpressed with her pridantics. "Oh come on Zed the wife probably was in on it and paid some sad bastard to gank the guy, this isnt are thing" Rin said stepping up from the bed she was perched on.

"Normally I would agree, if it wasn't for how he died" Zed retorted

"How the guy die" Rin questioned

"Well the doctors are saying some kind of massive stroke…."Zed started

"But…." Rin interrupted making a circular motion with her hand, insinuating that she wanted her sister to get to the point.

"But…...i've never heard of a stroke that liquify your eyeballs and blow your eardrums clear out of your head, have you ?" Zed finished smirking towards her sister.

"Ewwwww…..gross, ok i'll bite" Rin said grabbing her car key and throwing her red cotton jacket over her shoulders. "Where to then watson" she asked her sister.

"Maple grove it's about a twenty minute drive" Zed replied shoving her laptop into her leather satchel and then grabbing her own black coat. As the Rin opened the door, Zed grabbed her by the shoulder making her turn back towards her sister.

"Hey can i drive?" Zed politely asked. Rin looked at her sister and laughed

"Ha...haha, Fuck no" She replied leaving her sister with a frown on her face "Come on let go" and the motel door slammed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :- Mansion Manner

A loud roar filled the air as the bright red 1970 dodge charger pulled up in the parking space next to a closed of crime scene area. Being a rather wealth part of town the vintage car stood out amongst the Aston Martinis and Lamborghinis that where parked nearby. Rin and Zed both stepped out of the car now dressed in dress pants, blouse and black blazer. They slammed the car door behind them completely insync. Rin looked towards the mansion of a house and began walking towards the crime scene.

"We seriously need to get a car that's less conspicuous" Zed said "I mean seriously why couldn't dad buy you a Ford Escort or something for your 17th birthday". Rin turned back towards her sister hand shoved in her pockets.

"Hey don't talk about my baby like that" she warned "Besides dad knew that when I was little I wanted to grow up and be Daisy Duke". Zed just shook her head at her sister and began walking towards the yellow tape that had been sprawled out preventing anyone crossing over and disrupting the evidence. As the sisters were about to cross underneath of the yellow tape, a large fat police officer stood in there way preventing them from doing so.

"Woah there ladies i'm gonna have to stop you there, this area is off limits to the public" he said holding his large, dumpy hands up to the girls faces.

"You Officer Mctaggart" Zedd asked the fat man

"Yeah , whos asking?" he said with a more worried tone. The sisters proceeded to reach into the blazer pockets and pull out there fake IDs

"Officer Mctaggart, Im Agent Bowie this is my partner Agent Lennon we've been assigned to the Harvey Scott case" Rin said holding her ID up to the mans face so he could have good look before putting it away again.

"FBI, why have you been put on this case, he had a stroke were only here for paperwork reasons" He questioned

"That maybe so but we have to look down every avenue of possibility, are the family inside we have a few questions for them". Zed inforced. The officer looked at the two women in annoyance then unwillingly let them underneath the yellow tape and leading them into the house.

The sister step through the large glass door and looked around to see the house covered in valuable decorum. Rin let out a loud long whistle emphasising how nice the house was. Zedd slapped her on the back of the head giving her the look of _there is a time and a place and this is not it._ Rin rubbed the back of her head as they made there way into the family's living room they saw a distressed young women, 2 young boys playing in the corner of the room and a teenaged girl sitting on her phone. Rin walked towards the crying women.

"Excuse me, Mrs Scott, I'm Agent Bowie and this is my partner were with the FBI, is it alright if we ask you a few questions about husband" Rin asked the women. She slowly nodded her head and gestures for them to take a seat.

"The doctors say it was a stroke, is there something new they have found?" The women asked confused to the situation.

"No Mrs Scott, we just have to look into when someone suddenly passes" Zedd replied "How long have you and your husband been together"

"3 years, Harvey was such a loving husband and such a good father" She blubbered lifting the tissue to her eyes.

"And in all that time, had Harvey ever had any health issues before this" Zedd investigated further.

"No, he ate well and went for a run every morning, I can't even remember the last time he had a cold let alone something like this" she sniffled

"And the police say you where the one to find his body, could you tell me what happened" Zed queried further.

"Well i'm a nurse and I was on the day shift, but I over ran so I called Harvey to say i would be late and too but the kids supper on for when they got home from school, but he didn't answer so I left a message, I thought he was just busy you know. Then the kids school called saying that no one had come to pick them up, and i got worried, Harvey never forget about things like that. I called my mum to go get the kids and I drove back home, and when i walked in he….he was just laying the on the ground, and the was blood everywhere, i thought he had fallen and hit his head but the I turned himover and…..his eye ...his eyes where…." She could finish the sentence without crying, Zed just placed a hang on her shoulder as she whimpered.

Rin not being so empathetic towards this women continued on with the questioning

"Mrs Harvey was your husband acting unusual before he died" She questioned

" unusual how?" the widow asked in confusion

"You know, feeling like he was being followed or seeing things that would suddenly disappear when you went to look?" Rin added

"No nothing like, he wasn't crazy" as she spoke the teenaged girl walked towards the door of the house.

"Mindy stay here please sweetheart" her mother asked. The girl looked at her mother and huffed and the walked back to her seat in the room and began looking at her phone once more.

"I'm not staying here forever" she shouted.

"Mindy please" The mother begged. The girl yelled and then stormed off upstairs

"I'm sorry about that" The mother apologise. "Mindy been taking it hard, me and Harvey adopted her a few years ago after her parents died in a accident, losing Harvey must be bringing back some unwanted feelings" Zed nodded at the women compasonatly while Rin was looking around the room, when she noticed a wallet on the table, with the initials HS on it, poking out of the wallet was a receipt for "Hotel Babylon" this had intrigued her.

"Mrs Scott where you and your husband planning a night away at all, you know get away from the kids for a bit" she asked

"Harvey loved those kids, he hated being away on business let alone a night away" the women answered then turning back to Zed to continue their conversation. Rin turned away from the pair and looked towards a plant pot on the other side of the room next to the 2 younger boys. She stared at the plant pot trying to focus her mind, all of a sudden her right eye turned black with the iris turning red and the other eye turn pure burning white with a blue light formed in the centre. All of a sudden the planet pot fell making everyone in the room jump. Rin changed her eyes back to there normal hazel colour but not before Zed noticed and scowled at her unknowing sister. As Mrs Scott stood up to go and tend to the broken planet pot, blaming it on one of her younger boys, Rin took the opportunity to grab the wallet from the table and slip it into her blazer pocket.

"Well that's everything for now Mrs Scott will be in touch" Rin announced as she began walking towards the door shortly followed by Zed.

The two sisters started heading back towards the vintage car. Zed quickened her pace to catch up to her older sister.

"Dude what the hell ?" Zed whispered angrily

"What?" Rin answered

"You know what"

"I've no idea what youre talking about" Rin replied sticking her key in the car door

"Why did you use your weird angel/demon shit to break a plant pot" Zed questioned "did you just want to screw with a women whose husband just died"

"How cold do you think I am" Rin said acting hurt. Zed just continued to stare at her while she waited for a answer from her sister. " Look i needed a distraction to grab this" Rin pulled the dead man's wallet that she had grabbed from the table out of her blazer pocket.

"You smashed a planet pot so you could grab some dead dudes money, seriously that's low even for you, honestly someone could have seen your eyes go all freaky" Zed warned her.

"Hey!" Rin defended "It wasn't for the money it was for this" Rin said pulling out the receipt that was poking out the wallet.

"What's that" Zed asked

"It's a receipt for the hotel babylon" Rin replied

"So….what's your point" Zed asked still confused

"So him and his wife were not planning any nights away and hotel babylon is a sex hotel, its somewhere for people to go and hook up the rooms literally supply condoms and lube" Rin elabrited

"How do you even know that" Zed questioned looking at her sister. Rin looked at her Zed and shrugged her shoulders

"Actually I don't wanna know" Zed added " So you think Mr father of the year was having an affair"

"Yep and mabye what he was bangging didnt like the fact he had a wife as well, meaning less time for her" Rin added.

"A Siren maybe" Zed hypothesised

"I don't know ive never heard of a Siren that can make eyeball soup, but either way this booking in for 8pm tonight so i'm thinking we go found out who he was meeting tonight" Rin explained. Before Zed could reply in agreement the sisters heard the loud officers from earlier making a statement

"More FBI you gotta be kidding me your other Agents were just here" The fat man boomed. Rin and Zed looked over towards the house to see the officer talking to 2 men in black suits, he was now pointing over towards them and the men turned to look

"I think that are cue to leave" Zed suggested in ergency

"Yep" Rin replied just as panicked. They both then opened the doors of the Dodge charger and clambered inside. Rin started the car and then halled there asses out of there speeding down the road out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Winchesters

There was a large clang as Rin opened the boot of the car, as she lifted it Zed beagan moving a panel in the boot revealing a arsenal of weaponry for every occasion. Rin pulled out a Remington 870 sawn-off shotgun and began loading it with rock salt shells. Zed turned towards her in horror and grabbed the gun from her hands

"Are you crazy, you can't go walking into a hotel with a shotgun in your hands that gunna immediately set off alarm bells" she said placing the gun back in the trunk "we take only nassasaties"

"Hey the place were going has a lot worse going on in there, i'm pretty sure one of the rooms has a Sea Mine in there that people can screw on" She laughed

"Even so for once in your life can you be a little discreet" Zed pleaded

"You are no fun" Rin huffed as she pulled her Beretta 92 out from her belt that was holding up her black denim shorts, It was silver with a red handle with the name _Victor_ etched into the barrell, and began loading that instead. Zed rolled her eyes at her sister and began stuffing Salt, Holy water and spray paint into her duffel bag. Zed hoisted the duffle over her shoulder while Rin slammed the boot of the Dodge shut. Zed looked down at her watch, _7;29_

"Ok we got half a hour to set all this up before the mistress arrives, you ready ?" Zed asked as she turned to look at her sister.

"Oh sweetie I was born ready" Rin replied, she turned to start walking only to find she had walked straight into a lampost that was on the sidewalk. Zed looked at her sister now holding her nose and sighed.

"No , you were born a idiot" Zed said. The two began walking down the sidewalk until they reached a bright pink neon sign that read "Hotel Babylon". The sign was accompanied by a neon scantily clad women who legs moved open and closed. Underneath the sign was a staircase leading down to the front door.

"Wow you weren't kidding about this place" Zed grimace, slightly mortified that such a place actually exists. Rin gave her one her famous stupid smiles and began walking down the staircase. Before she could reach the first step she felt a familiar hand grip her jacket, she turned her head to face her sister.

"Look before we go in your gunna have to promise me you won't do any of that Angel….Demon crap that you do ok?" Zed asked her sister. Rin rolled her eyes at her.

"I won't do anything like that unless things get out of hand and it's necessary" Rin assured Zed

"Im serious Rin, I don't want you risking losing control again, pulling you out of that before was hard enough and you promised it wouldn't happen again, you said you won't use it until Manny has taught you to use it right" Zed looked deep into her sisters eyes pleading with her. Rin looked back at her sister knowing that she was right, but Manny hadn't been around for months and she was getting impatient. It was then when she began thinking about her father's last words to her.

" _This gift doesn't have to be a curse ,Rivenna use it make the world a better place, i've always seen goodness in your heart"_

"I promise, I won't put you through that again" Rin smiled back to her sister. With that the girls walked down the staircase and entered through the door. After the door had clicked shut Rin and Zed took a second to look around the place. The lobby was barren of life, there where 3 wooden table with ashtrays overflowing from the top. To onside there was a bar with a small and limited amount of liquor kept there and then in front of them of was what was assumed to be the check in desk. Rin and Zed approached the front desk to find there was no one there, on the desk there was a bell with a sign saying " _Ring me if you want someone to cum" ._ Zed looked up to her sister in disgust as she pulled her jacket sleeve over her hand before ringing the bell.

" So any bright idea on how we get into Harvey's room" Zed asked. At that moment a woman came around the corner dressed in a black leather jumpsuit carrying a flogger in her left hand. She had long red hair down to are arse that was pulled back in a ponytail, and blue eyes so piercing that they could cut you. She looked to Zed and then to Rin and smiled.

"Ariel oh my goodness long time no see, your finally back what's it been 2 years?" The women said towards Rin. Zed looked to her sister in confusion and then back to the leather clad women.

"Hi Madam Alaina, I'm meeting someone here" Rin replied using a fake british accent. She put her hand in her pocket to retrieve the receipt that she stole from the Scott manner earlier that day

"Oh so your not checking in with beauty standing next to you" Alaina gestured to Zed. Zed swallowed hard as she was completely uncomfortable with the situation

"As much as you may wish it Alaina I don't swing that way, this is my college urm…...Aurora, were both meeting Mr Scott tonight he has requested something special if you catch my drift" Rin said winking at the dominatrix while handing her the receipt for the room.

"Ah wonderful i'll just go and get your key" Alaina smiled and walked off with a bounce to go and retrieve the room key. There was a moment of silence between the sisters before Zed decided to speak.

"Aurora ….Ariel….Rin why on earth does the receptionist know you" Zed shook her head

"First off all, I'm not gonna give my real name and most guys have a thing for banging chicks with the name of a disney princess" She stated "And secondly ….I have needs" Rin reverted her eyes from her sister. Just then Alaina arrived back with the keys.

"Here you are room 478 B, Enjoy your stay" she smiled at them then grabbed Rin's wrist "And let me know if you need the ….special…..box ok" Alaina winked at Rin before turning and leaving the room again with that signature bounce in her walk. Rin and Zed looked at each other and then looked away.

"I can …" Rin started.

"Saved it" Zed interrupted before making her way to the room.

"Ok" Rin timiedly replied before following after her sister.

*a few moments later*

"And finished, i always knew was the next Andy Warhol" Rin announced. She had just finished spray painting a devils trap onto the floorboards and the proceeded to cover it with a zebra skin rug. She placed the spray can into the trash the pulled her gun out of her belt before taking a seat and opening the beer can she had placed on the table prior to her painting. Zed followed suite and also pulled out her gun while pacing the room letting out puffs of air as she was doing so.

"We still have 15 minutes before whoever or whatever comes through that door, take load off it won't kill ya" Rin teased her younger sibling. Zed scowled over to Rin

"I don't know when the last time any of this was washed so im good thanks" Zed responded while looking at the chair next to her sister.

"Since when where you such a prude, Jeez" Rin muttered while sipping her beer. Before Zed had time to respond, there was a sudden clicking noise coming from the door. Both the girls instinctively raised the weapon to the door waiting for someone to enter. The door was taking longer than expected to open and Zed began to question what was happening.

"Is someone trying to pick the lock, surely they would have a key" Zed whispered to Rin. Rin shook heard head and raised her shoulders signalling she had no clue what was happening either. The was a fait murmur of someone saying " _Did you hear that"_ Before all of a sudden the door was kicked in sending it flying back on its hinges and two men entered the room. They both suddenly noticed Rin and Zed standing there and proceeded to raise guns of their own up to Rin and Zed, now they were all in a standoff.

One guy had short hair and was wearing a dark grey jacket and grey t-shirt with jeans and the other, who was slightly taller, had longer hair with a tanned brown jacket, red shirt and and Zed looked to each other and then back to the men standing before then before Rin started to giggle leaving everyone in the room confused.

"Haha turns out Mr Scott also liked Mr's himself haha" Rin giggled.

"So, you ladies know Harvey Scott, then" the shorter man said "Wanna explain why he is dead"

"Oh sweetie even if I did know what killed him why would I tell you" Rin jested back.

"Look, there must be some kind of misunderstanding here" Zed spoke trying to defuse the situation "You guys are obviously investigating his death and so are we so why don't we put are guns down and talk about this"

"And why should I believe a word you say, you just happen to know about this place" the shorter man said.

"Hey its the truth we just snuck into the place like you guys did, we have never been here before" Rin answered back. At that moment there was a knock on the wall where the door should be. Everyone in the room turned to see Alaina standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt the roll play here ladies and gent, Urm Ariel I thought I would bring in some extra stuff for you" She said towards Rin completely oblivious to the reality of what was really going on. Rin looked down and the floor and let out a loud sigh.

"Uhh…...Thanks Alaina can you close the door on your way out ….please" Rin said gritting through her teeth. Alaina quickly place the items on the bed before leaving the room and slowly closing the door behind her. There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Never been here before huh?" The shorter man smirked knowing he had caught them out.

"Ok yes, fine we've ….."Rin started

"She's " Zed interjected

"Yes thank you Zed, I've been here before., But we didn't kill Harvey Scott, granted men's eyes normally pop out of their head when they see me but they don't normally turn into mush" Rin argued her case.

"Wait a minute Dean" The taller man spoke "Aren't they the girls from the house earlier today"

"Probably just there to cover their tracks Sammy " The shorter man said before he re- adjusted grip on the gun that was pointed at Zed's head.

"How about this" Zed interjected " i'm gonna put my gun down, and we all do a shot of salt and holy water and cut ourselves with a silver dagger and prove we all not creatures or demons and then we can sit down and work together on this". Rin looked towards the too men as her baby sister place her gun down on the floor.

"Ok, but any signal that your gonna try something and i'll shoot " the shorter man stated.

"You shoot her and i'll shoot him" Rin said with her gun aimed at the taller man's head. Zed reached into her duffle bag and retrieved her holy water and rock salt as well as a silver dagger and 4 shot glasses. She mixed the concoction together before giving the remaining three a glass each. Zed rolled up the sleeve of her black jacket and placed the dagger to her skin making a small cut before doing the shot. The taller man followed suite and the the shorter man proceeded to do the same.

"God that stuff taste like demon ass" The shorter man commented

"Have a lot of experience with that?" Rin said, receiving a glare of death from her sister.

"Only trying to lighten the mood" Rin said before placing the shot glass to her lips and then allowing her sister to make a small cut in her arm.

"Right now that is out of the way, can we all please put the guns away before someone gets shot" Zed asked. The other proceeded to lower the weapons. The taller man looked at Rin and stepped forward.

"Hey we're sorry about that, just can't be to careful" he said "Im Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean" . Sam outstretched his hand towards Rin. Rin took hold of Sam's hand and gave it a firm shake to show she meant business.

"Rin Lawson, that my younger sister Zed" She replied

"So you two are also hunters?" Dean asked

"Kind of, technically speaking we are exorcists" Zed replied

"What's the difference?" Dean questioned

"Well we are like hunters …..but better" Rin said taking a large swig from her beer can.

"RIN" Zed snapped towards her sister " you'll have to excuse her she isn't very good with people".

"So how did you guys find this place?" Sam asked

"We urgh…" Zed stammered

"We stole the dead guys wallet, he had a receipt for this place with all the info on it, what about you" Rin interjected, receiving another glare from Zed

"We look through the dead guys diary, said he was meeting someone here at 8" Dean answered

At that moment the door opened revealing a women with long black hair wearing a very short red dress. She looked into the room to see the four people in there along side.

"Oh sorry I must be in the wrong room, this is normally mine and Harvey room. As she went to close the door Rin stopped her. The girl looked up at her with a look of worry on her face.

"No your in the right room" Rin said

"Then where Harvey" She asked. Rin looked back to the other member of the room, Zed shook her head and Rin let out a sigh and reached into her jacket pocket.

"We're FBI mam" She said showing her fake ID "We need to ask you some questions"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Banshee

"I can't believe this he's gone, he really gone" The young women blubbered into her hands. Zed sat beside the women trying to comfort her , while Sam and Dean sat closely and cautiously nere by, making sure that the women sitting in from of them really wasn't a threat. Rin on the other hand was not so discreetly going through the women's purse trying to find evidence that she had been the one to murder Havey Scott, or at least any indication that she knew who did.

"Maria?, wasn't it?" Zed asked still with her hand on the women's shoulder. The girl nodded confirming that Maria was in fact her name.

"Look I know that must be a real shock to the system, but is there anything that you can tell us that might help, Anything at all?" Zed prompted in a compassionate voice. The women looked to Zed, tears still dripping from her red and puffy eyes.

"Me and Harvey had been seeing each other for about a year now, we met at work, I knew he was married but I just couldn't help myself, he was sweet and kind and ...I loved him" She sobbed

"So maybe you got jealous of the wife having priority, and you hired…..or made a deal with something to kill him ?" Dean said trying not to give away to much about what they where really here for.

"I would never hurt Harvey, he was leaving his wife for me, that why we were meeting here, we where going to run away together" She snapped back at Dean still tears pouring down her face.

"Well that explains what these are for" Rin announced, everyone turned to look towards her as she pulled two plane tickets out of Maria's purse. Rin looked at the tickets, reading the words _Flight 370 to Little Hope, Texas._

"I don't get it , the guys is loaded why wouldn't you go somewhere like Hawaii or Paris or something, Not little hope texas" Rin sneered at the plane tickets before placing them back in the bag "And why after a year would he suddenly decide to leave his wife and 3 kids for you?" She added not realising how insulting it came across.

"My family lives in Little Hope, he wanted to meet them" Maria answered " and we had to due to…..a change in circumstances"

"What changed" Sam asked the crying women.

"I went over to his house when his wife was at work and his kids where at school, we wanted to have "Some fun" there for a change instead of back water hotel rooms, But then his daughter arrived home unexpectedly and saw us together, she scream and threatened Harvey about telling his wife about us, so we decided we had to leave and be together" She cried once more into her hands. Rin gave a look to Zed and made a small gesture to walk towards her, Zed stood up from the crying girl and excused herself and walked over towards her sister leaving the Winchesters to talk to each other on the other side of the room.

"So, you thinking the girl told the wife and the wife got something to kill him" Zed asked.

"I don't know maybe, if so she very good at pretending to be upset about it" Rin said to her sister, she was rattling her brain trying to make sence of the situation.

"Maybe we should talk to Sam and Dean about it, maybe they found something at the house that we missed " Zed surgested

"What?!, No we don't need help on this, we know what we're doing let them do there own thing" Rin answered

"Come on Rin, put the pride aside for a minute, we don't even know what it is we are dealing with here, they may know something" Zed responded. Rin and Zed stared at each other for a moment, half whispering half shouting the odds at each other. This only stopped after they heard a loud cough coming from next to them. The sisters turned their heads to see Sam and Dean now standing next to them.

"Look Ladies, if you needed a little help all you had to do was ask" Dean smirked towards the girls. Rin scowled at the older Winchesters and reached for her gun only to be stopped by Zed , who didn't want anymore fighting.

"What Dean was trying to say, is maybe we should work together on this one, i'm sure we all have information that could make this go a lot faster" Sam explained. Rin looked at the brothers while Zed looked at her, waiting for her to surrender her pride. Rin turned her head towards her sister noticing the look on her face that said _Come on Rin, You know this is what best._

"Ok fine" Rin gave in.

"Great now we are on the same page, Did you guys see anything at the house that might tell us what we're dealing with here" Zed asked the brothers.

"We ran EMF and there was nothing, and no trail of sulfur, the house was pretty clean, I was hoping you could tell us" Sam said

"Fan fucking tastic" Rin announced "So none of us have any clue what this thing is, where it is or why it killed father of the year, this ...this is why I don't work with other people"

"Yeah well it isn't exactly ideal for us either princess" Dean snapped towards Rin. Rin stepped forward grabbing hold of Dean jacket collar, looking him dead in the eye.

"Rin stop it" Zed yelled . Rin let go of Dean and took a step back.

"I will shoot you" She warned the older brother. All of a sudden Maria who was still sitting on the bed started to double over in pain blocking her ears, screaming out her lungs.

"Maria, what is it what wrong?" Zed questioned running towards her.

"Make it stop, make the noise stop" Maria yelled.

"What noise?" Sam questioned.

"Can't you hear it…."Maria said before wailing into another scream. All of the sudden the windows of the motel room shattered in on four other members of the room jumped back in surprises as the glass scattered across the floor,revealing a figure dressed in dark black robes, its face withered and wasting away, eyes sunken into its head so far they could no longer be seen and mouth unhinged, like a snake about to have a meal, revealing its rowes of sharp jagged teeth. The four started firing bullets into the creature only to realise it had little to no effect on the beast. All of a sudden the creacher let out a blood curdling screech, causing Sam, Dean and Zed too abruptly cover their ears , falling to the floor in pain.

"ZED" Rin shouted as she ran towards her sister, completely unaffected by the creature cries. The creature lunged itself at Maria making her take the brunt of the wailing. Maria screamed at the top of her lungs, howling out in agony, when as her ears started to bleed and her eyes began liquifying out of her skull. Rin turned towards the creature pulling her knife from her belt loop and lunged towards the creature knocking it off of Maria's body

The creature and Rin fought back and forth, until Rin found herself pinned underneath the beats, for something that looked like a old hag it was incredible strong. The creature continued to let out its deathly screeched, saliva pouring from its mouth onto Rin's face. The creature looked down on Rin, taken back and confused as to why its power isn't effecting her.

"Dam, you are one ugly son of a bitch" In that moment Rin took her opportunity to get the upper hand and pushed the knife into the creatures chest. The monster howled in pain and jumped off of Rin and escaped through the window, leaving a trail of black blood behind it, releasing Sam, Dean and Zed from there pain.

The three pulled themselves up off the floor turning towards Maria's, now disfigured body, blood oozing from her eyes and ears. Rin was still laying down on the floor of the motel room, knife in hand, dripping with black blood of the creature, she breathed deeply and heavily trying to regain her strength from the fight.

"Rin are you ok?" Zed asked reaching her hand down to her sister below. Rin looked up at her sister.

"I'm just peachy" she puffed in a sarcastic tone. Rin took Zed's hand and hoisted herself up off the floor. She then proceeded to wipe her knife on the bed sheet to remove the creatures blood from the silver.

"Did you get it?" Dean impatiently asked. Rin looked towards him as she wiped the remaining drawl from her face.

"Pshh, how fast that thing moved to get out of here, I must of only barely scratched the bastard" she replied.

"At least we know what we're dealing with now" Sam said. Zed nodded towards Sam agreeing with his statement. Dean and Rin looked to each other, then to their siblings in confusion.

"Well, would one of the nerds in the room like to elaborate for the rest of use?" Dean asked. Rin smirked at the comment as that was normally her line.

"That was a banshee" Zed explained looking at her sister "we should get out of here, we can't prepare or do any research here". Rin looked away from her sister to stare at the damage done to the room, the torn curtains, the flipped tables, the trail of blood on the floor, shattered glass everywhere and not to mention the dead body on the bed.

"Damit, Alaina's gonna kill me" Rin commented

"Are motels nearby we can figure out what to do there, you guys can follow behind us" Sam said. He looked towards Dean who nodded towards his brother and began exiting the room, followed by Sam. Rin turned towards the door to follow suite, when she tripped and Zed had to grab onto her to support her weight.

"Gimme the keys, you hurt i'll drive" Zed suggested trying to be a help to her injured sister.

"Zed I could be half dead, and you still aint driving my car" Rin laughed. With that the girls made there way out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Past

The engine noises filled the cold night air, as the a two cars pulled up to the motel. As both engines came to a holt, the Winchesters brother stepped out of one car while the Lawson sisters stepped out of the other. It was uncanny how all of them shut there car side door at the same time. Rin turned towards the Winchesters and her eyes lite up as she looked at the boys wheels and wolf whistled.

"1967 Chevy Impala, wow she is sexy as hell" Rin admired as she took a better look at the vercal.

"Isn't she" Dean said while also admiring his baby. "You got a nice set of wheels there yourself, Daisy Duke". Rin turned towards her sister gesturing her hand towards Dean.

"See, Rocky Balboa over here gets my tastes" Rin mocked to her younger sister. Zed looked at Rin and shook her head while a grin was pasted on her face. The brother started walking over to there motel room door, Rin and Zed following closely behind, watching their backs to make sure the Banshee didn't decide to come back for seconds. Dean fiddled with the keys for a moment before opening the door to revealed a small two bedroom room, filled with empty takeout boxes.

"Well this is it, you can put your stuff anywhere and sorry about the mess" Sam said to the girls.

"Yeah yeah, you got any beer" Rin said walking over towards the fridge. She opened the door and noticed a 6 pack of beers, then proceeded to removed one from the pack. She slammed the door with her foot and turned to the counter. She placed the bottle onto the countertop, just between where the lid and lip of the bottle met and gave it a swift but hard tap. The lid flew of the bottle and across the room as she took a large gulp from the bottle, lavishing the liquid that was contained inside. After she was done she wipe the excess from her mouth and let out a burp so loud it could be measured on the richter scale.

"You know looking at you, you never think you were so rough and dirty" Sam said observing the older sisters behaviour.

"She, gross …..I dig that" Dean added.

"I wasn't exactly raised to be a lady" Rin answered back.

"I'm sorry about Rin, she doesn't know how to act in front of company" Zed said to the boys. Zed looked at her sister, the brothers were right, Rin was gross and yet somehow she still so beautiful in a weird rugged way, Her short black hair that sat just above her shoulders, with the one white streak running through it, her eyes, having metrohetrochromia, one green and one blue also seemed to draw guys to her thinking she was mytirious. Her slender figure despite all the junk food she ate as well the fact that her body was covered in scars...she was still somehow so pretty. But Rin never had a boyfriend, or even showed any interested in a guy other than a one night stand. When ever boys would come over to her in bars to chat her up she would always brush them off or kick them in the cahonas. Zed wondered if it was because of her sisters secret she didn't want to let anyone get too close, or maybe it was Zed herself, Rin spend so much of her time looking after her little sister she never got to have a normal life. Zed's train of thought was interrupted by Sam surgesting to do some research.

"So now we know what we're dealing with, we just got to find out where its hiding and how to kill it" Sam said moving over to the table and opening his laptop. Zed agreed walking towards the bed, sitting down and pulling out her own laptop to start looking for answers.

"Well I can tell you one think, bullets and knife dont do shit to it" Rin added

After a few hours Sam founded something.

"Got it" He announced, grasping everyone in the rooms attention. "Banshee's come from Irish mythology, also referred to as wailing women, they're creature that can sense when someone is about die and uses its song to let people know, however malevolent Banshee can used the song to kill, that what that high pitch squealing was"Sam explained

"Thats a song?, jeez Sammy and you say taste in music sucks" Dean added

"It say here that a Banshee scream normally causes a person to bash their own head in and the Banshee then consumes their brains, so why is this one melting people eyeballs and bursting out their eardrums" Zed questioned

"Maybe this one is just really pissed off" Rin suggested as a possibility, not receiving a response from anyone else in the room. "Does it say anything about where we would find it"

"Or how to kill it" Dean added

"Nothing on habitat, but it says here you need a knife made of pure gold" Sam said

"That explains why the silver didn't work, wrong precious metal, Zed didn't dad use to have one of those" Rin asked her sister.

"Lucky for us yes, it's in the trunk" Zed answered

"Well good thing we've got one as well, double the chance of killing the thing" Dean added

"Then what are we waiting for let's go kill this bitch" Rin said leaping of of the kitchen counter grabbing her red jacket.

"Rin, wait. These things are stronger at night so we should stay here and prep, get some sleep and deal with it during the day when it's not as strong" Zed insisted

"She right" Sam added turning to his brother, Dean huffed and then nodded in agreement. Rin looked at the three people in the room individually before speaking.

"So we're just gonna sit here while we wait for that thing to kill again, seriously, I mean we know it's got to be the wife, she was pissed at her husband for cheating, so let's go stab the bitch and then we call merrily part ways" Rin announced.

"We don't know that, and besides,we don't all have the luxury of being immune to the Banshee's wailing Rin" Zed replied.

"Speak of" Dean Interrupted "How come you weren't down on the floor in pain like the rest of us while that thing was doing it Whitney Houston impression?". Rin and Zed looked at each other trying to read each other's minds to come up with a coherent answer to Dean's question, neither willing to tell the brothers the truth about Rin's power, that being the reason the Banshee's scream had no effect on her.

"I don't know, maybe it one of those 1 in 1000 people things, like when someone immune to arsenic" Rin added

"Or maybe its because there is nothing in between your ears to blow out to start with" Zed mocked.

"Either way this is a good thing, we can bust in there, and if the bitch starts singing I can still get close enough to stab her. And then we can be rid of Loral and Hardy over there " Rin argued

"We're sitting right here" Dean interrupted

"We don't know that, besides your tacktick of running in killing first ask questions later isn't gonna work in this situation, and could you please be nicer to them there helping us out here Rin, why do you find it so difficult to trust people?" Zed argued back at her sister.

"Zed come on, you know why, like trust has ever worked out in are family before" Rin yelled back. "Remember what happened to mum when she decided to trust someone, said they where there to help her and dad, and then it turned out to be a demon that ripped her apart from the inside out"

"Don't make this about mum, we both know what this is really about" Zed sneered back.

"Oh really, please oh great and wise one, do enlighten me with your knowledge" Rin taunted

"This is about what happened to Dad" Zed yelled. The room became awkwardly silence. Rin, who up until this point had been in a deadlock of eye contact with her sister, turned away and started to prep herself to go find the Banshee.

"This has nothing to do with Dad" Rin grumbled at Zed

"Bullshit does it not, its been 9 years Rin, you haven't told me anything that really happened the night Dad died, I only know what he told me and Max about you, ever since that night, the night we left Mercy we've been hunting down every evil thing that we can find, non stop, take as few breaks as possible because you know that if your not doing that your mind will start to think about it, whenever you sleep you have nightmares about it, you don't want to stay here and prepare because you don't want to relive that in your mind over and over again" Zed yelled her monologue until she was out of breath, then there was a long silence from all four members of the room, the Winchesters not wanting to get in the middle of this argument.

"I don't even know how he died, Rin" Zed said softly breaking the silence

"Trust me Zed, you don't want to know" Rin replied, her back still facing her sister.

"Why won't you let me help" Zed pleaded to Rin . Rin turned her head to face her sister. Zed could see she was stopping herself crying,same old Rin never wanting anyone to see that side of her.

"Because you can't" Rin replied "If you want us to wait till the morning, ok, we all head to the Scott house together, i'm just gonna" Rin paused "I'm gonna get some air". Rin turned away from her sister, opened the motel room door and walked out slamming it quietly behind her. Zed still in shock of the argument didn't realise that she had began crying, she turned to the Winchester's, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Im sorry guys, urm sometimes thing just get heated with each other when you spend all day everyday together" Zed apologized

" Yeah tell me about it" Dean said walking towards the fridge to retrieve another beer for himself and another two for Sam and Zed.

"As a older sibling myself, I understand were she coming from" Dean added

"Doesn't mean the older one is always right though" Sam said which received a scowl from Dean.

"She will be fine just, give her time" Dean said towards Zed

"Yeah I know, she is always fine, that's why worry" and with that they all began working once more while drinking there beers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Memory

Rin sat alone on the boot of her Dodge Charger, sitting there, trying to find something to do to prevent her from going back inside the motel room, she loved her sister but sometimes she just pushed and pushed at her ,trying to get her to talk, but she didn't want too, in her mind talking wouldn't make it better. But the main reason she was so angry about the entire situation was because she knew her sister was right, this was about her Dad, about how when ever she isn't doing the job she revliving that night over again in her mind, how she feels that when she isn't trying to make the world a better place, that she was letting her father down, when he saw the good in her all along, and that with every second she wasted sleeping and doing nothing, she was one step closer to becoming the monster that the world believed she was.

Rin sighed into the cold air, watching the her breath form into misty particles, she knew she would have to face Zed at some point, but maybe not right now. She pulled her body up onto the roof of the car and slowly leaned herself back, being short in stature made this easier for her. She laid there and thought about her sister and how she wished they could have just been a normal family. She remembered the day that her dad brought her was only 2 at the time. Zed's biological mother had died giving birth to her, and at 6 month old her father had been beating her, prepping her body for some sort of scarfies, Rin found that out in later years. Her dad was on a Job and discovered this, and brought a tiny Zed home with him.

" _Rivenna, Maximus, say hello to your baby sister Zelda"_ Her Dads words ran through her mind, feeling the excitement that she felt that day knowing she had a baby sister.

" _Now Rivenna, as the eldest you have to make sure you keep your brother and sister out of any trouble ok, you have to protect them, the way mummy and I protect you ok"_ Her father's words ringing clear once more.

"Yes Daddy" Rin whispered to herself as she closed her eyes, letting her tears fight there way through the gaps of her eyelashes.

 _Dream/flashback_

" _MAXXXYYY WE'RE HOME" Rin yelled, the sounded echoing through the Mercy State Catholic Church, the place she had lived her entire life. Once Rin had bounded her way through the door she was followed by her younger sister Zed and her father Preacher Lawson . The church was a very run down building, the floorboards rising off the ground, the concrete beginning to crack, the stain glass window no longer vivid colour, but dull due to the many years of exposure to the sun, but that never mattered, it was home. Rin tossed her duffle bag to the floor and through her jacket over the alter to her father's disapprovement._

" _Rivenna, this is a house of god, not a teenagers closet" He said to her._

" _Of course it int a teenagers closet….not enough hidden porn magazines" Rin laughed back_

" _I'll take our stuff out back to wash Dad " Zed said to Victor. Victor nodded his head at his younger daughter as she grabbed Rin's things and walked to the back of the church and through a arched walkway. Rin turned around to look at her father, she smiled at him in a not so discreet way._

" _So, you proud of me for taking out 4 vampires on my own" She smuggly asked_

" _What you did was reckless Rivenna" he added._

" _Hey come on" She taunted "I kicked ass out there" she began walking towards her father swaying from side to side, waiting for her father's approval. The preacher couldn't stop himself from smiling at his 19 year olds attempt at receiving praise._

" _Despite it being the wrong way to go about thing, I suppose, in some way you did...how did you put it ...ahh yes 'kick ass' " Victor said trying to be down with the kids as Rin and Zed would say._

" _Sooooo, does this mean I can go on a job by myself?!" Rin asked, a cheeky grin pasted across her face._

" _No, your not ready yet" her father laughed._

" _Urghhhh, you suck old man" Rin said turning away from the Victor. "MAXXXXXXYYYYY where are you im hungry"_

 _After Rin had finished yelling the sound of footsteps followed, her younger brother Maxwell entered the room, dressed head to toe in his Ministers uniform, dog collar and everything. He looked towards his sister, wearing her black short, fishnet tights and Metallica vest top and Sighed in annoyance._

" _Firstly don't call me Maxxy, that the name of a puppy you bring home without asking" He begrudged_

" _Could have fooled me" Rin said pointing to his dog collar. "Woof"_

" _And secondly" he continued " Make your own dam food, im busy running a church here". Rin looked at her brother, then quickly ran her eyes around the room till she met her brothers gaze once more._

" _How that going for you" She smugly remarked, referring to the poor condition of the church. Just then Zed entered the room, wiping the soap suds from her hand, she looked up seeing her big brother and sister flipping each other off._

" _I've left Rin's shirt to soak to get the blood stains off of it, what did i miss in here" the 17 year old asked referring to the current vulgarity going on._

" _Zelda, your brother and sister are just having a disagreement is all" Victor said to his youngest child._

" _What else is new there then" Zed laughed._

" _I don't get it dad " Max yelled towards Victor "Why do Rin and Zed get to train to be exorcists and I dont, I know what's out there as well, Im older than Zed and ….well let face it way more obedient and smarter than Rin"_

" _Screw you" Rin yelled back at her brother_

" _Rivenna, language please" Victor moaned "Maxwell we have been over this, Rivenna and Zelda were chosen by myself and the other paladin level exorcist because the showed great potential from a young age, now I am not saying that you don't hold that kind of potential, but someone has to be here to run the church while your gone, your mother loved this place and I will not let it become a memory"_

" _Yeah dad, because letting Rin and Zed help you find the demon that killed mum is gonna bring her and this church back to life, so i should be the caretaker" Maxwell shouted. Rin abruptly stood up from her seat and charged towards her brother, grabbing him by the blazer and slamming him into the wall behind them._

" _Don't you ever talk about mum like that again or I swear to god i'll….." Before Rin could finish her threat to her brother, her vision suddenly went funny, the world began to turn upside down around her, she loosened her grip on her brothers shirt to try and steady herself._

" _Rin, are you ok?" Zed asked, concerned for her wellbeing._

" _Yeah..yeah i'm fi…" Rin was unable to finish her sentence as a eruption of vomit came out of her mouth, the black coloured liquid hit the ground at the same time as Rin did, the world had suddenly stopped in her mind and gone very dark, Rin heard the faint sound of her father and sister calling her name before blacking out completely._

 _A few hours later, Rin opened her eyes, head pounding, her eyes stinging as they adjusted to the light. She saw a blurred outline of a older women, who slowly came into sight and revealed to be a familiar face._

" _Esther?" Rin croaked as she looked towards her father eldest and closest friend. She was a rather dumpy women with long grey hair that contained multiple different coloured beads. She was draped in a purple and orange caftan. Her face withered away slightly from age but still glowing and her eyes completely white from her blindness. Esther smiled down to the younger women._

" _What have I told you about eating or drinking strange things when your out on jobs, one day girl your gonna die if you don't look after that body of yours" she scolded Rin, handing her a glass of water, mixed in where some medicinal herbs and spices._

" _Shut your face, you blind old cow" Rin laughed towards Esther._

" _I maybe blind, but I can still whoop your behind Missy" The elder women replied. Rin took a sip of there water and herb mixture, to then look towards the door and see Zed, standing there with a worried look on her face. Zed smiled at Rin the walked towards her bed._

" _Hey, you had us all worried there for a moment, that was quite the chunder fest" Zed laughed. Rin smiled at her sister holding her hand_

" _Gunna take a lot more than some bad food to put me down" She replied_

" _Zelda". Rin and Zed turned their heads to the source of the noise, it was Victor now standing in the doorway. "Are you and your brother ready to go". Zed nodded towards her father before removing her hand from her sisters grasp and walking towards the door._

" _Go, go where" Rin questioned._

" _Esther needs some assistance around the shop, me and Max are gonna go help her" Zed responded_

" _You would have been invited as well, but you seem to be rather out of service at the moment, and to be honest, I don't need you breaking anything worth more than what you will earn in a lifetime" Esther added._

" _Alright!, a simple no would have serviced" Rin moaned. Zed looked back at her sister who had no idea what was really going on. She ran back over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her squeezing her tight, knocking the wind from her lung._

" _Be safe ok, I'll see you soon, I promise" She said, holding on to her sister making sure she wasn't going anywhere._

" _Jeez, I'm not dying am I" Rin jested. Without another word Zed let go of her sister and walked out of the door, patting her father on the shoulder, whispering take care of her. Esther stood up from the table, grabbing her bamboo cane, patting Rin on her shoulder before moving towards the door to Victor. She placed a small bottle in his hand, and left the room. Rin looked towards her father, very confused about the reactions of the people surrounding her._

" _Im not dying am I" she said more seriously this time. Her father laughed at her, shaking his head_

" _No Rivenna, now get some rest, i'll be downstairs if you need me" He smiled and closed the door gently behind him. Rin still confused to the situation, shrugged her shoulders and layed back down in her bed and went to sleep._

 _A few hours later, Rin awoke under strange circumstances, she heard a deep and gravelly voice whispering, at first she believed she was dreaming until she realised she was no longer asleep. She rose off of her bed and walked towards the door ,trying to find the source of the voice , only to find that the door had been locked from the outside. Rin began to panic about what was happening, what was in that herbal drink that Esther made her. She was confused and scared. Out of instinct she began jumping into the door trying to force the lock open, that not work she took two steps back before kicking the door off its hinges. Rin ran out of the doorway, turned the corner and ran down the stairs, only to stop midway, spotting her father, and his ministers, spreading rock salt around the doors and windows, loading there guns with bullet shell, filled with rock salt and holy water._

 _The walls were covered with different symbols that Rin was taught defended you from demons and malevolent spirits. Rin stood there in a state of paralysis, the idea's forming in her brain could not compared to the truth to come._

" _I want one of you at every door, anything tries to enter shoot to kill, Asaraf will have been signaled to the awakening, defend the Koma Sword and more importantly, protect Rivenna at all costs" Victor instructed the ministers. It was then Rin snapped out of her trance, walked down the remainder of the stairs and approached her father._

" _Dad" Victor turned, a look of horror slathered across his face as he saw his daughter standing before him. "What the hell is going on, what's happening"_

" _Rivenna, what are you doing get back in your room" Victor yelled_

" _Why was my door locket, why do I need protecting" She yelled, pushing her father for a answer._

" _Rivenna, do as your told now get….". Before the preacher could finish his warning, the church door burst open, blowing the salt line out of the way, allowing anything to enter the building. In enter people from the town, friends of the family, nurses, librarians, dustmen, faces that Rin had seen hundreds of times before. A large man wearing a black and red shirt entered the room behind the hoard of people._

" _Mr Burke?" Rin questioned._

" _Rivenna, stand away" Victor cried toward her_

" _But, thats my sixth grade teacher, Mr Burke" she said completely puzzled to the reason a man that gave her detention at school was now somehow dangerous._

" _Not anymore" Victor said , standing front of his daughter, using his body as a shield. Rin looked at her father then back to Mr Burke to see that his eyes were now completely black, Victor was right, that wasn't her teacher anymore._

" _Step aside Preacher, we've come to take the child home" Mr Burke said in a voice that was no longer his own._

" _We drive you from us,_

 _whoever you may be,_

 _unclean spirits,_

 _all satanic powers,_

 _all infernal invaders,_

 _all wicked legions,_

 _assemblies and sects_ "

 _Victor spoke with confidence, reciting the words from the bible that Rin had been taught for month to perfect. The demon flinched at the words before giving the signal for the demon army to began attacking the ministers. Victor lept into actions battling the demons alongside his men, the Ministers fought valiantly, but there where just to many demons, they were slashed and ripped and tore apart one by one, the battle continues until there was only Preacher Lawson left and 3 demons. Rin stood there, frozen to the spot, she couldn't understand why her body was betraying her, she wanted to pick up a blade and fight, but she couldn't, she was completely paralyzed with fear._

 _Victor made a lunge for the demon possessing Mr Burke body , only to find himself flung halfway across the room. Rin was now left alone with the demon's that killed everyone she had know since she was a little girl. The two demons under Mr Burke command came rushing toward Rin, grabbing her by each arm and forcing her to the ground, Rin felt her head smash against the concrete floor. The amount of adrenaline running through her body was the only thing that stopped her passing out from the trauma._

 _The demon in the form of Mr Burke approached her, a metal rod in it's left hand that had been heated up to thousands of degrees worth of temperature, leaving the end of the rod glowing bright orange ._

" _Now we brand her, so everyone know who you belong to" The demon snarled. "But where to put it, decisions decisions" He continued to taunt her "I know how about right over your eye" The monster laughed before raising the rod to her face slowly getting closer. Rin struggles against the demons pinning her down to no avail, all she could do was scream._

" _No ...NO , GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" She screamed and slammed her eyes shut. As the words left her lips, she felt the demon's loosen their grip as a overwhelming heat passed over her body. She opened up her eyes to try and discover where the heat was coming from, only to discover it was coming from her. Her entire body was covered in flames...and yet they didn't burn. She looked around her, noticing two piles of ashes where the demons who pinned her down used to be. As she breathed deeply the flames surrounding her body turned from red to white. Rin glanced downwards and caught her reflection in a piece of broken glass on the floor, and was horrified at the sight. Her eye, what was wrong with them. Her left eye was completely white with a bright blue steam like substance trailing from it, and her left eye was black apart from the iris that was now a blood red colour. Rin looked up to see the Mr Burke demon standing before her, with a wide toothy grin on its face._

" _The legend are true of your existence, your awaking has come we have waited many years for this" He snarled. Rin looked at the demon in terror completely unaware of what was happening. Suddenly the demon had a sword burst through its chest causing it to cry out in pain. The demon began sparking, like fireworks on the fourth July. Before dropping to the ground revealing Victor to be the one to have rammed the sword through the creature. The sight of her father calmed Rin enough to be able to extinguish the flames surrounding her body and her eyes returned to normal._

" _This is the Koma Sword" Victor said handing the blade to his daughter "A demon killing blade that inscribed with enochian writing , it can kill almost anything, it's yours"._

" _We needed to talk" Rin said gritting through her teeth in anger._

" _I know but not here" Victor insisted._

" _No, right now" Rin shouted, wiping blood from her face. "What did that thing mean about me, about my existence". Victor looked deep into his daughter eyes knowing that it was time he told her the truth._

" _A long time ago, at the begin of creation, there was a Angel name Airabella, a very powerful and compassionate angel, who had but one weakness" He began_

" _Spare me the Sunday school stories" Rin shouted_

" _Listen to me" Victor yelled back to her. Rin reluctantly silenced herself._

" _She was weak, because she fell in love with a demon king, Zozo" He continued._

" _Zozo, you mean the ouija board demon…..the one that killed mum" Rin cried._

" _Yes, demons and angels where enemies but the two didn't care, they were so in love they couldn't stop themselves, they were able to keep the romance a secret until…...Airabella was now going to have child, a child that was half angel and half demon, an abomination to the heavens, and the ultimate weapon to hell, Its name was Genasis" Rin couldn't take her eyes of her father. "Once Airabella realised she decided to descend to earth through a vessel and came to a Preacher and his wife begging them to bare the child for her and to keep it hidden, raise it as a human, teach it to be kind and loving and to have a real life, she gave them a special sword to bind the child's powers to so that it would never know of its birth, she returned to heaven and trapped her love inside a spirit board so he could not find the child"_

 _There was a long silence between Rin and her father, dreading the next thing to come out of his mouth._

" _That child was you Rivenna, you are Genasis, as you've grown the binding weakend, I tried my hardest to maintain them but they have finally broken and your true self has broke free". He looked towards his daughter, who had turned white as a ghost. "Say something"_

" _I don't understand all this time, all this years you didn't think once, not once that it was important to tell me that i'm a abomination" Rin screamed at her father, hands and face covered in the blood of people she knew, people from the town that had all been possessed. The sheer rage running through her body made the tears welling up in her eyes impossible to hold back. Her hand grip firmly around a sword that was inside of its sheath. She silenced herself other than her heavy breathing waiting for her father to answer her. Victor look at his daugher with fury and purpose._

" _It was my job to protect you, to allow you to lead a normal life, to be like everyone else,you didn't need to know, I am your father and I don't need to explain myself to you" he roared back at her, ending the sentence by spitting blood from his mouth down onto the concrete floor of the church below_

" _But that's just it, your telling me your not my father, thats what youre saying isn't it ?" Rin cried back. "And this "Normal life, your talking about, how the hell has my life been normal, after mum died when I was 5 we've been looking for the thing that did it and now your telling me that thing is my dad?, and I've had my ass kicked by monsters ever since, how is that normal, most people don't even believe in the things I have to do everyday". Rin ran towards her father, pounding her fists against his chest screaming from the top her lungs_

" _I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU " she repeatedly yelled over and over again while her tightened fists pounded against Victor over and over again._

" _Rivenna stop, stop this right now" Victor said grabbing her wrist to stop the pounding, he looked down at his daughter, broken and betrayed staring at the ground below. "I am your father and we will get through this as a family" he said softly to her._

 _Rin renched her wrist from her father's grasp and made a quick left hook that collided with Victors jawbone sending the older man flying backwards. She raised her eyes from the floor and contended them to Victor's._

" _You are no father of mine" she said low and gruff. She turned her back towards her father, sword in hand "Don't try to follow me, Im leaving and I never want to see you again". As she began to walk away she felt a sudden familiar surge of heat trail itself up her back. She turned around eyes filled with horror as she watched her father go up in flames. She began running towards him_

*End of flashback*

"Rin...RIN". Rin awoke abruptly to the sound of someone calling her name. She realised she had fell asleep on top of her car. She turns her head to see Sam standing next to her. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up to look him in the eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked Sam.

"2:46" He replied "Zed and Dean are asleep and you hadn't come back inside yet so, I just wanted to see if you were ok?" Sam lifted his hand up towards Rin, holding out a cold bottle of beer. She looked at the younger Winchester, she smiled and took the bottle gratefully, taking a swig. After wiping the excess from her lips, she turned back towards Sam.

"So why are you awake anyways" Rin asked

"Can't sleep, sometimes I have nightmares sometimes" He answered. Rin laughed

"Tell me about it"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The realisation

Sam and Rin stood leaning against the car, breathing in the cold air of the night. There was silence between them, each of them trying to figure out what would be appropriate to say to the other. Having only met a few hours ago, Rin knew they had not spoken enough to used her usual insulting humour on him to defuse the awkwardness of the situation. The street was lit by the occasional flickering of the street lamp above, the brisk wind blowing from the north towards the pair, causing Rin to wrap her thin jacket around herself while sipping on her beer bottle.

"Here" Sam said, removing his jacket, then gently placing it over Rin's shoulders. Rin smiled up towards the taller man, signalling that she was thankful for the gesture, she grabbed hold of the edges of the jacket, wrapping it around her small body. There was silence between the two of them once more, only the sound of the wind filling the air. It was then Sam decided to speak.

"Im Sorry" He said. Rin looked at the younger Winchester in confusion.

"About what?" She questioned

"About your mum and dad, I know what it like to lose you parents, it can be hard to deal with" Sam added. Rin looked away from Sam and down to her shoes. She shuffled her feet with anxiety, not wanting to talk about it. Sam wanted to show her he understood.

"When I was six months old, a demon with yellow eye broke into my nursery, my mum walked in at the wrong time, the demon killed her, setting her body on fire and the house too" He added. "My dad trained me and my brother to become hunters and spent every moment trying to track down the thing that killed mum, when we eventually found it, we ended up in a car wreck, Dean ended up getting badly hurt, he was gonna die, so my dad made a deal with yellow eyes, to trade his soul for Dean, few hours after Dean woke up from his coma, Dad died".

Rin looked at Sam, hearing the pain in his voice, as much as she never wanted anyone to go through what she and Zed had, it was comforting to find someone who understood. She took a deep breath in through her nose before speaking.

"And Dean blames himself, for your father trading his life for him" She said " I know that kind of story all to well". Sam looked at Rin, slightly confused at her remark. Rin and Sam's eyes connected, she felt comfortable with him and for some reason she began telling Sam of her mother and father's death, in all these years she never spoke of either event once, not even to Zed, but she couldn't stop herself opening up.

"Mum and Dad met through work, Dad being an exorcist and all, and mum was a medium, she spoke the spirits allowing them to talk through her body, sometimes it helped dad to find out what he was hunting. Mum used to use a Ouija Board, to talk to the spirit world, to try and see the future and how to stop bad events from unfolding. She was obsessed with it, the power it gave her." Rin had to pause for a moment as she began getting emotional, Sam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"There was demon, Zozo, that lived inside of Ouija, it tricked mum into think it was a angel and needed permission to come through the board and into her as a vessel, When I was 5 mum said yes to allow the demon to leave the board, the demon jumped into her and tried to attack me and Zed. Dad exorcised it , but not before it tore mum apart from the inside out. Then same thing as your story , dad decided to raise me and Zed in the exorcist life, while are brother Max looked after the church, we traveled everywhere to find the thing that did it."

Rin looked up towards Sam, refusing to cry, it was her past and she didn't want it to effect the present, Sam pulled Rin in and hugged her, Rin just stood in his arms, her own arms limp by her sides as she did not know how to respond to the affection. Sam pulled away and looked down at Rin.

"And your dad?" He asked . Rin turned from Sam, leaning her back against the car, taking another sip from her beer.

"I don't talk about that, lets just say Zozo came back to finish what he started" She replied

"So you're the only one who knows, you never told Zed?" He wondered.

"It's better that way, her and Max were away helping a family friend, I was the only one there that night, I wasn't strong enough, Max blamed me, and I blamed myself, Zed was the only one who didn't, after Max disowned me as his sister, I went to leave and Zed said she isn't letting me go alone, we left home and have been on the road ever since, killing any evil thing we can find, I don't want to lose her as well" Rin said.

Sam laughed, shaking his head at Rin, Rin looked back towards the boy in confusion.

"What's so funny" She asked slightly annoyed at the situation

"Nothing, it's just a lot for one person to live with, you just act so much like Dean, except prettier, it amusing" He chuckled. Rin laughed along with Sam, unable to prevent herself from falling for his contagious laughter, she had a slight blush on her cheeks after he called her pretty.

"I'll try and take that as a compliment" She replied, pulling Sam jacket round herself once more. Sam noticed this and made a suggestion.

"We better go back in, get out of the cold , tomorrow's a important day, we should probably try and get some sleep" He said.

Rin nodded reluctantly in agreement. She pushed herself off of the car and began walking following Sam back to the motel room. Rin misjudged the depth of the step, causing her foot slip, sending her tumbling down the step, she was preparing herself for the feeling of concrete below, only to be greeted by a softer landing into Sam, who caught her. She looked up at Sam and there eyes connected again, what was happening to her, since when could she trust a stranger so much, Rin laughed trying to break the tension, realising she was a awkward mess.

"Nice reflexes" Rin giggles. Sam just smiled at her, helping her to balance before walking into the motel door. Once inside Rin was greeted by the sight of her sister, completely knock out asleep on one of the couches, she smiled before walking over to her sister and pulling the blanket that was resting on the edge back over Zed. Rin huffed as she plomped herself down on the couch opposite before sprawling herself out across the cushions. Sam snorted at her actions before laying down in his bed to turn in for the night. Rin unknowingly was still wearing Sam's jackets and pulled it over herself as blanket, she rolled over to get some sleep, and for the first time in years it was not interrupted by nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : The Hunt

The sun began peering into the window of the motel room, The sudden sound of music filled the room, startling Rin awake, leaping off of the coach, gun in hand . She looked around to see Zed had also be awoken by the sound of ACDC, wielding her own weapon in panic. The sisters looked at each other, and laughed once there was no reason to have their guard up.

"Rise and shine ladies, we have a ugly son of a bitch to kill" Dean said handing Zed a coffee.

"Where's mine?" Rin asked. Dean looked down at Zed and smirked before turning back towards Rin.

"That was the last of it" he replied. Zed laughed at Dean's answer. Rin looked towards her sister, laughing as she remembers yesterday's incident with the danish.

"Whore" Rin said

"Slut" Zed replied to her. At that moment Sam turned away from the kitchen counter, holding another disposable coffee cup. He stretched his arm over Rin's head and held the cup in from of her face. Rin went crossed eyed to look at the beverage. She reached her hand out and took the cup from Sam's grasp, turning her head back towards him.

"Thank you Sam, at least SOME PEOPLE have manners" She said towards her sister and the older Winchester. Rin took a swig before standing up from the coach. It was a uncomfortable bed for the night, so she began stretching her arms and cracking her back. Zed sipping at her own coffee looked towards Rin as she groaned with every snap, crack and pop. Zed placed her coffee on the table in front of her before nervously grabbing her sisters attention.

"Hey" She started "I'm really sorry about last night, I….."

"Hey, don't worry about it" Rin interrupted, not wanting a emotional moment. Zed snorted while she shook her head at her sister.

"So we're good?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're good" Rin replied "Now come on, we gotta go have a few choice words with Mrs Scott". It was only then Zed noticed Rin wearing a article of clothing that didn't belong to her.

"What are you wearing" Zed asked,pointing towards her sister. Rin looked down, mortified when she realised that she was still wearing Sam's jacket from the night before, when they spoke outside, she must have unknowingly fallen asleep in it. Sam and Dean had turned towards the girls, also intrigued in Rin's new fashion choice.

"Dude, is she wearing your jacket" Dean asked his brother. Rin already embarrassed enough about the situation, cleared her throat and then proceeded to take the jacket off and held it, arm outstretched towards Sam.

"Yeah, you're probably gonna want this back" She said nervously " Thanks again for ...that by the way". Sam, also feeling the awkwardness of the situation, took his jacket from Rin's hand, their fingers slightly touching, making Rin feel a warm sensation spread across her cheeks. She quickly walked toward her bag, throwing it over her shoulder, then pulling her car keys out of her pocket.

"Come on then let's make some hustle, I'll race you guys there, losers by victory drinks" She explained, so fast that it was barely understandable. Rin opened the door and headed towards the car, and the others followed suit.

*In the Charger*

Driving back to the Scott's mansion, the sisters sat in silence, Rin had turned the radio up as loud as she could without bursting her eardrums, trying to discourage her sister from asking about the awkwardness that ensued back in the motel room. The car filled with the sound of Hughie Lewis and news "Hip to be square" was a rather contrasting song to the mood in the car. Zed finally had enough of the 80's throwback, she grabbed the radio dial and lowered the volume, then proceeded to interrogate her sister.

"Why were you asleep in Sam's jacket? Did you guys.. ?" She began.

"NO , god no nothing like that happened ok, after you and the Big Lebowski fell asleep last night, I was still outside and Sam came to check on me, I was cold and he gave me his jacket….end of story" Rin answered. Zed looked at her sister doubtfully.

"And you what?, accidentally fell asleep in it" Zed prided.

"Yes, why it's that so hard to believe" Rin whined, reaching to turn the music back up, only to have Zed turn the volume back down again.

"What did you to talk about?" Zed enquired. Rin huffed and looked at her sister,before looking back towards the road she was driving along.

"He told me about his mum and dad, saying he understood what it was like, then he asked about mum, and I told him what happened to her, and then asked about dad, and I stopped talking" Rin replied hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"You've never talk about what happened to mum to anyone" Zed said, still trying to suss out what her sister was hiding. "Do you 'like' Sam?"

Rin slammed her foot on the break, making the pair jolt forward before the car came to a halt. Rin turned towards her sister.

"What, no, I don't start having feeling for someone I met only a day ago, I'm not you" Rin yelled

"I do not do that" Zed sneered. Rin held out her hand and started counting on her fingers.

"Tyler Cole, Micky Reed, Ash Howswell, Martin Steps, Robert Mcdowell , Sean James…..need I go one?" Rin mocked her sister.

"Hey me and Sean didn't even go any further than a kiss, and I never said I had feelings for him" Zed corrected.

" The guy was a Rugaru, You kissed a Rugaru, that obviously had not kissed anyone before cause it looked like he was trying to bite your face off…...then again could have very well been trying to bite your face" Rin yelled towards her sister.

"OK FINE I GET IT" Zed shouted

"GOOD CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT NOW" Rin shouted back.

"YES" Zed replied, and with that being the end of the conversation Rin began driving once more, turning up the music and reverted back to the awkward silence from before.

*At the Mansion*

Rin and Zed stepped out of the car, slamming the doors behind them, they began to approach Sam and Dean, who had arrived just moments before them. The boys turned to watch them approach, as they had heard their footsteps coming from behind . Dean looked at Rin and smirked.

"Looks like your buying drinks" He said, proud of his baby for being the faster car, not realising that Rin and Zed took a minor stop to discuss their love lives. Rin made a annoyed laughing face at Dean, secretly pissed that he beat her.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked the group.

"We go up there….." Dean started

"Kick the door in" Rin added

"Use this" Dean continued, holding the gold dagger in front of Sam's face.

"Find her" Rin said

"And stab the bitch with it" Dean finished.

"You guys are almost the same, peerrsssonn , It's freaky" Zed shrieked "Beside we can't do that, we don't know if it's definitely her".

"Oh come on Zed, of course it is" Rin said, wiping her own gold dagger onto her leg.

"We don't know that, I say we go in there, act like were just following up on the questioning and make sure before we stab anybody" Zed continued. Sam nodded in agreement, while Rin and Dean huffed giving in to Zed's plan. The four of them walked up to the door. Dean pressed the doorbell and then proceeded to knock loudly on the door three times.

"Hello, Mrs Scott it the FBI, we need to talk to you" Dean yelled through the door. They waited a moment, and received no answer. Dean knocked again, getting impatient about the situation. Zed moved away from the door and decided to look in the window, trying to see if anyone way home. Her eyes glazed over the furniture and decor of the room before they landed on a lifeless Mrs Scott laying across the floor.

"Oh my god" Zed announced.

"What" Dean asked hastily. Zed charged back up to the doorway, shoving Dean to the side, she balanced herself on the porch railings before giving the door a hefty kick, busting the lock and sending the door flying open. She ran into the living room, followed by the other three, there they found Mrs Scott laying on the floor in a puddle over her own blood, ears bleeding and eyeballs melted.

"I guess you right Zed" Rin said "It wasn't her".Zed staired up at her sister, unsure of what to do next.

"Well if it wasn't the wife, then who the hell is it ?" Dean loudly asked.

"Maybe we missed something, maybe there was a third women in loveland, that was mad at the wife, mistress and the man himself" Sam surgesterd

"Unlikely, did you see that guy, i'm surprised he had one mistress, let alone two...I mean these women obviously have horrible taste in men" Dean jested.

"Eh,he isn't the worst i've seen, I mean on of Zed's boyfriends tried to eat me" Rin commented, choosing the wrong time to try and lighten the mood.

"For the last time he wasn't my boyfriend" Zed yelled.

"You still kissed a Rugaru" Rin replied.

"Before he had transformed, jeez" Zed sighed.

"Yeah, well good job he didn't eat me, I would have given him the shits for weeks" Rin laughed. "Imagine if you and him had got together, imagine the babies...ewww"

"Oh for the love of…" Zed started.

"That's it!" Sam announced. "That's the answer".

"The answer to are problem is for my sister to have Rugaru babies?" Rin grimace.

"No, Ew no" Sam replied. "Dean remember when we came her to talk to Mrs Scott in the first place, her daughter Milly, when she was shouting for her mother to let her leave the house because Harvey got what he deserved, we should have seen it then".

"Sammy, you're saying that the daughter is the Banshee, that doesn't make any sense, surely the mum or dad had to be one too" Dean replied trying to make sence of Sam's hypothesis.

"Not necessarily" Zed added. She reached into her leather satchel and pulled out her laptop, opening it and placing it on top of the living room table. "There daughter was adopted, Mrs Scott mentioned that when we were here investigating, they said Milly real parents died in a accident".

"How did they die" Dean asked. Zed continued to type on her laptop, till she found the information she needed on Milly.

"You won't believe this" Zed gasped

"Let me guess, there both mysterious had a stroke cause there eyes to turn to soup and there ears lose a game of pop goes the weasel" Rin said.

"Not only that, they weren't Milly's parents, they were foster parents, and they aren't the first, Milly has had four sets of foster parents, all died from unknown brain trauma" Zed added.

"Of course, Banshee normally disguise themselves as young women or little girl" Sam said.

"So what, the Banshee disguises itself as a teenage girl , pretends to be a orphan , waits for someone to adopt her and then she kills them? …...and pretty freakin clever" Dean replied sounding rather impressed. Rin looked down at Mrs Scott's body once more before speaking.

"Where is she now?" Rin asked. Sam walked over to the mantel by the fireplace, retrieving a small black diary and began flipping through the pages.

"This is the diary we found when we came her the first time, that's how we found the hotel, Harvey was meticulous he made on everything and anything, he even wrote down how many hairs had fallen off his head in a day" Sam replied. Rin screwed up her face.

"Oh….well that sounds totally normal" She said as Sam continued to flip through the pages.

"It's always the adopted kid, there always the nutjob" Rin jokes.

"Hey, I was adopted!" Zed said scowling at her sister. Rin look up towards Zed with a blank expression.

"My point still stands" Rin teased, receiving a death glare from Zed.

"Got it, the kids stay at their grandmothers house last night, and aren't due back her till 3:00, mean there still there" Sam announced.

"Address?" Dean asked, beginning to briskly walk towards the door.

"42 Appleby Crescent" Sam replied. All four of the group left the house running towards their cars, jumping in as quickly as possible, Rin and Zed slammed the doors behind them. As Rin started the car, Zed looked towards her sister in worry.

"I hope we aren't too late".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The Man

The two cars were speeding down the roads, breaking every driving law there was. They eventually came to a holt once they reached the driveway in front of number 42 Appleby crescent. All four lepted into action, Rin and Dean gripping hold of their golden knives, while Sam and Zed held anything that might be able to slow the creature down. As the four began rushing to the door there was a loud scream. Upon hearing this Dean proceeded to kick in the white paneled door of the house before they all went charging inside. The house was completely trashed, glass broken, furniture flipped over, everything showed signs of the Banshee presents. Zed and Rin decided to search the upstairs while Dean and Sam remained downstairs. Zed turned a corner into one of the bedrooms, only to hear crying and whimpering coming from behind the wardrobe doors. Carefully, Zed stepped forward, gun in hand and flung the doors open. She was met by the gaze of two terrified little boys, the Scott's other children. She knelt down to the, trying to comfort them.

"Its ok we're here to help, is she still here?" Zed asked the boys. The older of the two nodded. Zed did a quick scan of the room before taking the boys by the hands and running them down the stairs. She caught eyes with Sam and Dean who noticed the boys holding onto Zed for dear life. Zed walked the boys over to a cupboard located under the stairs, she opened the door and placed the boys inside.

"Stay here, don't come out until I tell you it's safe ok ?" Zed said to the boys. She closed the door on them, ran to the fireplace to grab a piece of cole and began drawing a protection symbol on the wood panels to keep them safe.

"No sight of the thing down here, It must have fled" Dean announced.

"No, the boys said she was still here" Zed answered.

"Well I found grandma" and voice said from upstairs. The three tuned to see Rin walking down towards them, knife still in hand.

"Where we to late?" Sam asked, to which Rin replied with a simple nod.

"The dam thing must have left, we have searched this entire house and there is no sign of it" Dean shouted. Then without warning, the door they entered through moments ago slammed shut, all the windows suddenly bolted as well traping them all within the walls of the house. Immediately the four had the guards up, weapons in hand.

"No one ever suspects the kids, they all come off too innocent to be the killer" Suddenly the Banshee in it human form had appeared in front of them,Milly.

Her eyes sunken into her skull, with a red glow shining out, making the group full aware of what she was. Dean went to strike the creature, only to have it raise its hand and have his body flung across the room. The creature then raised it other hand sending Zed and Sam flying towards Dean, who had only just regained his composure before being knocked back over by the bodies of the younger Lawson sister and his brother. Rin however stood firm and was unfazed by the banshee's attack. The banshee lifted its hand once more to try and knock Rin from her feet, but to no avail, her other hand raised, preventing the other three from reaching Rin, somehow she had created a invisible barrier that separated the kitchen and living room spaces, leaving Rin to fight the creature alone.

"I don't understand, how are you doing that" The banshee yelled

"I will give it to you, your a lot stronger than I thought a Banshee would be, but don't feel bad, I'm a hard cookie to crack" Rin mocked as she stepped forward towards the creature raising the golden knife.

"Step back, or I scream and kill your friends" The Banshee shouted. Rin stopped in her tracks, forgetting that the others were not immune to the monsters power. Rin slowly lowered the knife, her eyes locked with the creature in a standoff.

"Seem's were in a stalemate, you can't kill me without me killing them, so why don't we make a deal, I leave this town, you don't follow me and I let them live" She negotiated.

"Yeah…...that's not gonna happen, I don't make deals" Rin retorted. The Banshee smiled at Rin.

"That's a shame, I hope you like cleaning up blood, cause if I die, i'm making this one messy. Rin was preparing her body to move as fast as it could to murder the bastard before it had the chance to open its mouth to began her blood curling song. Before the Banshee had the chance to move its lips, a voice ressinated from behind it.

"That's enough you withered old hag, this is not how fate has foretold this story to end" Rin looked behind the Banshee, her mouth dropped as she saw a face she knew all to well emerge from the shadows. The man was tall, grey salt and pepper hair, his eyes a clear water blue. He wore a oxblood red suit, with cufflinks that had dice on them, both showing snake eyes. He adjusted them as he stepped towards Rin, Making clunk noise as he slammed his black and silver cain to the floor with every step. He then proceeded to straighten his skinny black tie that was wrapped around his neck. He smiled a toothy, wide smile that would have sent shivers up anyone's back.

"Master, why spare these worthless human's" The Banshee squealed towards him.

"Be quiet you brainless cretin" He repeated "Hello Genasis, what a lovely surprise". Rin looked towards the man, blood pumping through her body, the anger she felt seering was causing her to turn. But she couldn't, she wouldn't let this creature have the satisfaction of making her lose control.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch leave her alone" Zed screamed from the other side of the barrier. The man turned his attention towards Zed smiling once more.

"Zelda, look at you all grown up, so young and beautiful, do you still feel second best to Rin, still want to be as pretty, and powerful as she is,you and I could make a deal you know" He snarled to the younger sister.

"Shut up" Zed yelled at the man.

"You still angry at her, for not telling you how Daddy died, well I can tell you one thing...Daddy died screaming" Zed thumped her hand into the invisible barrier trying break through, causing the man to laugh at her before turning his attention to the brothers.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, my my I really am getting lucky, meeting all of the hunting celebrities today, if I knew you were friends with sweet little Genasis over there I would have introduced myself much sooner, oooooohhh but i've heard all about you boys" The man licked his lips revealing a snake like tongue to come peering through his teeth.

"Leave them alone Mammon, this is between you and me" Rin yelled at the man revealing the creatures name.

"Show me a little gratitude would you, I just saved your friends from the evil nasty little Banshee over here" He began tutting towards Rin, stepping closer towards her. "Daddy would be disappointed in his little girl, well …..I mean Victor would be". At the mention of her father's name Rin lost her cool and swung her fist towards Mammon, her knuckles colliding with his face, only to have it bounce off as if his face was made rubber. Her knuckles began bleeding, showing the punch did more damage to her than it did to him.

"Come on Genasis, we both know you can do better than that" Mammon taunted. He smashed his cain across her face, causing Rin to fall backwards onto the floor. She tried to stand herself back up only to be pushed back down by the same cain that hit her, now pinning her down to the floor.

"Get away from her" Zed continued to scream, terrified for her sister, knowing what this man was capable of.

"You have a choice here Genasis, come with me now…..or let destiny play out and watch everyone you love burn before we take you to Zozo by force" Mammon snarled at the girl below him.

"Go fuck yourself" Rin shouted.

"Wrong choice" Mammon removed his cain from Rin's chest. He walked away from her as she remained on the floor.

"Release them, now" Mammon ordered the Banshee, referring to the three she had trapped earlier. The Banshee reluctantly removed the barrier, sending Sam, Dean and Zed flying backwards once more.

"You should know boys" Mammon said towards the Winchesters "you may pride yourself on making the world a better place by killing all the evil in it, well I wouldn't get so attached to that girl there…...she will bring a evil that the world has never seen"

Mammon dropped a small silver dagger from the sleeve, smiling. Zed, Sam and Dean had all pulled themselves to their feet and ran to Rin to help her off of the floor. Mommom turned towards the four and smiled that same skin crawling smile.

"Lets speed your choice up a little Genasis shall we" he laughed before turning and throwing the silver dagger towards Sam.

"NO" Rin shouted. She grabbed hold of Sam and launching him out of the way of the blades path. The knife, instead of making contact with Sam's chest, lodged itself into Rin's throat, spraying blood from her neck as it severed her carotid artery, causing her to collapse to the floor. Sam grabbed Rin, holding her limp body as she began drowning in her own blood. Zed and Dean ran towards Mammon and the Banshee ready to attack but before they could reach them, they vanished.

"Hey, hey Rin hold on its ok, its ok hold on" Sam said, he placed his hand over where the blood was pouring from, his fingers dodging between the metal of the blade. Zed turned and ran towards her sister, Dean remained where he stood, watching the situation unfold from afar. Zed crouched down to her sister, hearing the horrific gurgling noise coming from Rin as she was choking on the crimson liquid pouring from her mouth.

"We need to pull the knife out, now" Zed panicked

"No, if we do that she will bleed out faster, it needs to stay in till we can close up the wound" Sam yelled at Zedd.

"She gonna be fine you have to trust me ok,that knife needs to come out now it just keeping her in pain for longer" Zed screamed.

"You'll kill her" Sam shouted.

"Arguing isn't helping the problem here" Dean yelled at both his brother and Zed. Rin raised her hand and grabbed onto Sam's jacket, Sam looked down towards the dying girl, placing his hand on the side of her face.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked Rin

"I..I ….don't w..wwant annnyone, dyinnging foor for meeeee" Rin spluttered, blood flying out of her mouth. Before Sam had time to react, Rin grabbed hold of the blade haddle and ripped it from her neck. She dropped the blade to her side and began convulsing.

"NO" Sam yelled, pressing down harder onto Rin's neck, the blood beginning to spray between his fingers.

"Geeettt, bbbback" Rin murmured.

"Get back Sam, you need to stand back now" Zed said moving towards Sam.

"NO, get off me, she's gonna die if I let go" Sam screamed.

"She gonna be fine, trust me, But you have to get back now" Zed yelled pulling on Sam as hard as she could. " DEAN HELP ME"

Dean looked away from Rin's convulsing body and turned to Zed. He ran over to her and helped her pull Sam away. Sam protested as his brother and Zed successfully pulled him back, he tried to get free of their grasp to rush back to Rin to try and save her. All of a sudden Rin's body erupted into flames, screams emissing themselves from the fire. Sam and Dean stood there in complete shock, completely bewildered to what was happening to Rin. Suddenly the flames changed from red, to white. The brightness cause the three to shut their eyes.

Once the flames began dying out on their own, Sam, Dean and Zed opened their eyes to see Rin's body laying on the ground, lifeless. Zed walked over to her sister followed by the brothers, there eyes widened in shock to see the wound on her neck had disappeared, only the thick trail of blood on her as a reminder that it was once there.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed "What ha…." Before Dean was able finish his question Rin suddenly gasped into life, her eyes open revealing to the brothers one black eye with a red iris and another completely white with mist emanating from it. Rin lunged herself forward taking in the air as quickly as possible. She made eye contact with Sam who was completely in shock, before turning to her sister and her eyes returning to there normal Metrohetrocromatic state. Zed stared at her sister for a moment before lunging herself into Rin's arm, relieved that her sister was ok. Rin held her sister for a moment to calm her, and prevent tears from forming. She pulled herself away from her sister embrace and looked towards the brothers.

"I can explain"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The truth.

"The boy's have been taken into a foster care system,along with seeing a grief counselor, they stick to the story that their sister turned into a monster but the police are putting it down to trauma" Zed told the Sam and Dean as she hung up the phone. The four had travelled from scene of the crime and back to the motel room. Dean leaned against the table, his arms crossed over his chest, Sam was standing in a similar position in the corner of the room and Zed was standing by the door. All of them had one thing in common, their eyes were locked onto a blood stained Rin, who was sitting on the edge of the motel room bed. Rin was staring down at her shoes tapping them togther lighly, the small clicks being the only noise to break the silence in the room. Rin had no way of explaining her way out of this one, no one human, apart from her sister had seen what she was before, anyone who came close she would just blame it on the lights playing tricks on their eyes, or she had a lighter in her pocket that she used to cause the flames, but that wasn't going to work this time.

"Sooooo" Rin muttered breaking the silence. "Thank you guys for your help on this whole Banshee thing, sorry it didn't go to plan and all that, but now thats over me and Zed should probably get going on our merry way"

Rin stood up from the edge of the bed, getting ready to grab her sister, bolt out of the door and drive away never to see the Winchesters again, only to have Dean pull his gun from his holster and aim it directly at Rin's head.

"Sit….down" Dean ordered. Rin looked directly into the barrel of the gun, then into Dean's eyes.

"OK then" She slowly placed herself back onto the edge of the bed pulling a awkward face as she did so. Rin looked towards Zed in desperation, willing her sister to somehow get her out of this situation. Zed however just looked at her sister waiting for her to make her next moved.

"You said you could explain" Dean began "So, explain…..what the hell did you do back their?" Rin looked around the room at each face, spending a while looking at Sam, feeling awful for what he now must think of her. Rin took a deep breath in and attempted to use her charming personality to get out of this awkward circumstance.

"Well, when I was 3 I ate these weird looking mushrooms that I found in a pond, not knowing it was a magic pond, and now I cant die" She replied, holding a shit eating grin on her face.

"Rin, stop it…..I think we can trust them with this" Zed suggested to her sister. Rin looked her sister dead in the eyes before speaking again.

"The last person we said would could trust with this tried to toss me into a gateway to hell,seriously Zed" Rin yelled at her sister.

"Rin, not everyone is the bad guy, I did research on them before we even headed out to the Scott's house, they check out" Zed added, trying to convince Rin. "Now's not the time for trust issues".

"You did research on us?" Sam asked Zed

"Yeah, security reason" Zed replied.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand please" Dean yelled. "Now tell me what the hell you did before I put a bullet in your freakin head" Dean step forward towards Rin placing the barrel of the gun right between her eyes. Rin went cross eyed looking at the tip of the gun before looking back at Dean.

"Go ahead, you know what will happen if you do" Rin smuggly said. Dean was tempted to pull the trigger before Sam stopped him.

"Rin just explain, ok what's the worst that could happen" Zed asked.

"What's the worst that could ha….Zed other than you and Esther anyone who has ever known about this is dead or worse, you think i'm not saying anything just to be an asshole, i'm doing it so save them" Rin replied.

"If you don't tell them I will" Zed threatened. Rin looked into her sister eyes, panicked as the possibilities of the Winchesters knowing the truth about her.

" **You are not allowed to reveal the truth about me to the Winchester brothers"** Rin said, this time when she spoke there was a echo to her voice, it sounded as if two people where saying the same thing at the same time. Zed glared at her sister in fury.

"Oh you did not just use word of god on me" Zed yelled. Rin shrugged her shoulders at Zed.

"The word of what?" Dean asked

"It's one of her many tricks, she can make people do whatever she say" Zed explained.

"Sorry, it's better this way" Rin said to Sam and Dean. Dean looked at his brother, clearly aggravated at the situation. Sam looked at Rin, almost as if he was trying to read her mind. Rin felt as though she wanted to tell Sam, she wanted to tell him from the moment she spoke to him that night outside sitting on her car drinking beers, but she knew from past experience that she couldn't do it, they maybe hunters that face life or death everyday, but she didn't want to make that even worse.

"There is, one thing we could do…" Sam said, still staring Rin in the eyes.

"Like what?" Dean questioned.

"Ask Cas" Sam replied. Dean smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Why didn't I think of that" Dean looked back over to Rin, who was still sitting firmly on the edge of the bed. "Well if we're gonna call Cas, then im making sure she secure, I don't want any risk to him or us till we know for sure". Dean walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs, the walked back over to Rin.

"Seriously?" Rin moaned "Zed you gonna let them do this your older sister". Dean looked over at Zed, mentally questioning if Zed wanting to tell them about Rin was true. Zed looked between Dean and Rin for a moment

"No" Zed said, Rin had a expression on relief come over her face. "Not until i've engraved the handcuffs with something I know you can't just slip out of" Zed finished making Rin short burst or relief disappear from her face. Zed took the handcuffs from Dean and began using a small pocket knife to engrave a symbol that looked like a cross between enocian and demonic writing. Rin noticed she had a small window opportunity to make a break for it, as Zed was no longer standing by the door and Dean was no longer pointing a gun at her head. Sam however was still watching her, she had to create some sort of distraction. She looked at Sam and used the first thing that came to mind

"OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT" Rin shouted, this caused Sam, Dean and Zed to turn away from her to look where she was referring too. Rin took that window and dove head first, she jump up from the bed and bolt towards the door. She swung the door open and started running out of the motel, she reached into her jacket pocket while running to retrieve her car keys. Once she got to her car she shoved the keys into the lock. She pulled the door open only to have slammed once again. She turned to see what had closed the door on her to find Sam standing there. He place his arms either side of her pinning her to her car.

"I don't think your evil Rin " Sam said. Rin looked up to the younger man in confusion.

"You don't?" She asked

"No, you jumped in the way of a knife for me, you saved my life, Dean questions things he doesn't understand, anything that a potential threat is all, me I just want to help, and I can't do that if you don't talk to me" Sam replied. Rin looked into Sam's eyes almost getting lost in them for a moment, what the hell was happening to her, she wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him so much but ...she wanted even more him to not get dragged into this. She screwed her fist up tight in her hand

"I'm sorry about this Sam, truly I am". Rin drew her hand back and swung her fist towards Sam's face. She expected to feel a hard surface when her hand collided with his jaw, but no such thing happened, Sam expected the punch and in one swift movement dodged out of the way, grabbed onto Rin's waist, through her petite body on to his shoulder and began walking back to the motel. Rin was confused for a few moments, it happened so fast her brain need time to catch up. Once she realised what was happening she began pounding her fist on Sam's back, fidgeting and squirming trying get free.

"SAM, put me down, It is not benief me to kick you right in the balls right now" Rin moaned as Sam re-entered the motel room with Rin on his shoulders. The next thing Rin knew she was placed down on the floor, where the feeling of metal clasped around one of her wrists attaching her to the radiator. Rin looked at the handcuffs for a moment, shaking them slightly to test the security, before huffing and leaning against the wall.

"This is brining back terrible memories, last time I was in handcuffs was a hotel in brooklyn, I woke up in my underwear, hungover and with all my money missing" Rin stateted.

"Ok, let's do this thing" Dean said. He picked up a bottle of beer from the table, taking a swig before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Cas, im praying to you, kinda need a hand here….I know you can hear me you feathry bastard" Dean praied. Rin looked around the room, not thinking anything had happened, until there was suddenly a 5th face in the room among them. The man who had suddenly appeared was wearing a tanned coloured trench coat, with a skinny blue tie, loosely hanging around his neck. He had messy black hair and blue eyes. Rin looked at the man in completely confusion as to how or why he suddenly appeared.

"Hello Dean, Sam" The man addressed the brothers. "Why is there a female attached to your radiator"

"Cas, this is Rin and Zed Lawson" Sam introduced the Sisters to the man "Rin, Zed this is Castiel, he's an angel".

"What?" Zed announced "you don't really look like a angel?"

"Yeah most of the angels we've met have been complete assholes" Rin added, receiving a glance from Zed.

"Anyway" Dean interrupted "Crazy ass over here has a weird magic thing going on with her that stops her from dying and we want to know why, and she used more freaky magic to stop her sister from saying anything, so we were hoping you could tell us".

Castiel looked at Rin staring deep into her eyes, he moved towards her, so close that there faces where practically touching, Rin pulled herself back against the wall as far as she could go, feeling a massive amount of discomfort from this stranger being so close to her face.

"The is some kind of strong energy radiating off of her" Cas announced

"Sorry, I get gassy when I feel threatened" Rin jested. Cas looked at Rin obviously not understanding the joke.

"I will have to touch her soul to know for sure" Cas replied, he stood up and began rolling up the sleeves of his trench coat.

"You may want to find something for her to bit down on" Cas said to Dean and Sam before turning back to face Rin. "This isn't going to be pleasant".

"Wait wait wait" Rin panicked. "You don't want to do that"

"Why not?" Dean asked

"Because the last angel that tried to touch my soul kinda ….exploded" Rin added.

"She telling the truth, I was there, it was messy" Zed agreed

"Don't worry" Sam said looking at Rin "Cas can handle it i'm sure, he's had to do worse" Sam knelt down and took hold of Rin's free hand, looking at her, supporting her.

"I'm right here, squeeze as tight as you need to" Sam whispered. This made Rin blush a little, she hadn't had anyone other than her sister be so concerned for her, who wanted to make sure she was ok. But he still knew that Cas touching her soul was a bad idea.

"Sam seriously, this isn't a good idea, I'll kill him" Rin panicked

"Then tell us" Dean said from across the room.

"Bite me" Rin replied

"Do it Cas" Dean responded. Cas placed his hand on Rin's shoulder slowly moving his arm towards her, while Sam held her hand and had his other hand placed on the opposite shoulder.

" **YOU WILL BACK...mhmhm"** Before Rin could finishing using her word of god, Sam placed his hand over her mouth to prevent her from stopping this.

"No,NO seriously this is a bad idea don't do it " Zed shouted, struggling as Dean was holding her back from helping her sister. Castiel reached further towards Rin's stomach, her eyes wide and crazed, scared of what will proceed. Just Cas was about to make contact a familiar voice came from behind.

"Stop Castiel" . Everyone turned to see a man standing in the doorway. He had a dark complection, short dark black hair that was slightly curly, a small amount of facial hair and his eyes a glowing gold colour. He wore a grey turtleneck and grey jacket.

"Emanuel?" Cas announced completely stunned by the man standing before him. Rin looked towards her angel friend as she shook Sam's hand away from her mouth.

"It's about bloody time you showed your stupid face, you son of a bitch" Rin yelled.

"Manny" Zed yelled as she ran towards the man embracing him, he kindly reciprocate the gesture. Once Zed had pulled away from the man, he turned to Cas.

"Its me Castiel, that should be proof enough without you having touch her soul" Manny said.

"This is impossible, she ….she is the child?" Cas asked. He received a nod from Manny.

"Ok, could someone explain to the rest of the room what the hell is happening, my brain hurts, who the hell is this guy" Dean shout.

"My name is Emmanuel, I am a angel of the lord" Manny replied

"Cas, you know this guy?" Sam asked, still holding Rin's hand.

"Yes, he was a Seraph, He was asked by the grand angel Airabella to protect her child, he has been missing every since" Cas explained "Rin…...is a Genasis"

Everyone looked towards Rin as she sat there silent, she felt all the eyes in the room staring at her, knowing they were waiting for a answer, but she remained unspoken.

"She is not the abomination heaven lead you to believe Castiel" Manny exclaimed.

"Genesis, that's what that demon called you back at the grandmother's house" Sam said towards Rin. Rin remained looking at the floor.

"What demon?" Manny asked.

"Mammon" Zed answered

"He was here?" Manny yelled

"Yeah he was, but I thought you would know that, you being my protector and all, I thought you might have turned up when he decided to put a knife in my throat" Rin shouted back to Manny.

"There getting stronger, he masking his whereabouts" Manny said thoughtfully.

"Again, for the people in the room who don't know, what is Genasis?" Dean asked.

"Genasis is the abomination, the child of the grand angel Airabella and the demon Zozo, a demon so dark and powerful that most demons fear him, so strong that Airabella trapped him in another dimension after the birth of their child, that's the reason people get possessed when they use a ouija board, he can temporary come through to our dimension, but no vessel is strong enough to hold him for long. Genasis, is the strongest creature alive other than God, Michael and Lucifer".Cas explained.

"Airabella entrusted her safety to Victor and Louisa, to hide her from Zozo knowing she was the only one who could open the gate, she was raised as a human, she know morals and how to be good, her power was bound to Arabella's sword, Koma, she is not a monster" Manny yelled.

"Stop talking about me like i'm not here" Rin finally spoke up drawing everyone attention to her "So genetically I am half angel half demon, so I can do some crazy shit that other people can't do that includes the fact I can't die, but I AM NOT Genasis, my name is Rivenna Annabel Lawson, I was born the 31st of October 1980, My mother was Louisa Agatha Lawson and my father was Victor Magnus Lawson, I have two siblings, a younger brother Maxwell and my younger adopted sister Zelda, I love the rain, hate when people call me by my full name, and I was born into this world as a human, I am not a monster, I hunt down demons and monsters to make this world a slightly better place, now can we stop talking about this because I am not considering for one seconded letting the demon that slaughtered my mum and dad out of its prison or letting any of the people I care about get hurt because of me, I can't control these powers but I will make sure damn well I will use them they way my father wanted me too".

Everyone started towards the girl, the girl to whom the Winchesters believed was so strong and who her sister thought was unbreakable, no frail and angry. Sam grabbed ahold of Rin and held her in his arm, Rin sat there quietly, not showing any emotion, just letting Sam hold her.

"So, you ready to explain what's happening" Dean asked her.

"Well now that you know, I guess you should know everything".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : The Story

* _Flashback*_

 _Victor was screaming as his body erupted into flame, boiling his skin, the smell of burning flesh filling the area around him. Rin ran towards her father, only to have her body flung backwards into the stairwell, she tried to get up, using her hand and the butt of the sword to push her back to her feet. As she turned once more to look at her father's burning body she saw that the flames had been extinguished. Victor was standing there, looking down at the floor, his body was somehow only minorly damaged from the flames. Rin began walking towards Victor hesitantly, breathing deep and slow._

" _Dad, dad what's happening" Rin mumbled. As she got closer to her father he began laughing, a dark laugh that sounded nothing like anything she had hear before. Victor head shot up to look directly at Rin, making the girl jump back as she realised that wasn't her father anymore. His eye where black and soulless, with the iris a blinding blood red colour. Rin's mind started to panic as she remembers seeing those eyes before, the night her mother was possessed._

" _Oh daddy is her now my child" The creature cackled. The monster inside of Victor's body began walking towards Rin. Rin stepped further and further back until she felt the coldness of the wall press against her. The demon was now right infront of her, she could feel its breath on her skin._

" _I waited a long time to find you, after you foster mother let it slip to me that you where with her, I tired to bring you to me the first time, and now I get to use this meat suite to find you once more, its fate" The monster said._

" _Your Zozo, aren't you" Rin asked._

" _Thats my name, but you can call me daddy, dad or father if you wish my child" He grabbed hold of Rin's face forcing her to make eye contact with him. "You look just like your mother, now let me see you, the real you" His hand burst into flames, causing Rin to scream, she felt no pain ,but was so scared of what was happening to her, her eyes shifted to the one black and red eye, and the other completely white, proving to Zozo this was in fact his spawn._

" _You have my eye's…...well eye" He grabbed Rin by the front of her shirt and pulled her close "You and me my child, are going to make this world burn"._

" _No, no I won't" Rin yelled back at the man who was masquerading as Victor._

" _The humans have corrupted your mind, you are meant for so much more than this life, I will teach you…..I will make you strong" He whispered in her ear. Rin tried to escape his grasp with no luck, for the first time in her life Rin was truly terrified. Without warning Zozo flung Rin back into the wall, grabbing his abdomen and began screaming._

" _No, No there is no possible way an ape like you could be so strong" He shouted to the air, Rin watched as the creature fell to the ground, it looked up at her, its eyes no longer soulless, but filled with a vibrant green colour._

" _Rivenna, you have to kill me, its the only way to send this thing back to the dimension, then you must run, pray to the angel Emmanuel, he will come for you, hurry I can't out hold him to much longer" Rin ran towards her father._

" _Daddy?, no there has to be another way, I won't let you die" She screamed._

" _If this demon is inside of me, i'm dead anyway, this will just be less painful, this is the only way, please Rivenna draw the sword and you'll turn into you full form, you will have the strength to do it" Victor pleaded with Rin_

" _I can't, please there has to be another way" Rin cried_

" _Im sorry" Victor whispered "At least this way we get to say goodbye". Rin grabbed hold of her father holding him tight, tears streaming down their faces, Victor held his daughter tight, knowing that this would be his last chance he had to ever hold her again._

" _Hurry, we don't have much time, it's getting stronger" Victor said, separating himself from her embrace. Rin looked her father dead in the eyes, as she stood up, clutching the shief of the sword in one hand and the hilt of the blade in the other._

" _I love you, Rivenna, my daughter" Victor cried._

" _I love you too, dad" Rivenna replied, tears pouring down her cheeks "Forgive me"_

 _Rin grasped the sword tighter in her hands and pulled the blade from its shief, her entire body began to be consumed by fire, and reveal her true form, to reveal Genasis._

 _*End of flashback*_

"What did you do?" Zed asked her sister.

"Nothing, I couldn't do it" Rin replied. "Zozo could not regain control of dad, so he ripped him apart, just like he did to mum".

"And then what happened?" Dean questioned.

"Then Zed and Maxwell found me, telling me that dad told them what I was after Mum died, Max blamed me, kicked the crap out of me and Zed stopped him…...she was the only one who never judged me, never blamed me for being what I was, she cared when no one else did" Rin replied.

"Because I don't care" Zed shouted drawing everyone's attention to her. "Your my big sister, no matter how you were put onto this earth, all the times you helped me out, and beat up the kids bullying me, or saving my ass from a vampire, you did that because you care, you were always you and nothing has changed" Zed wrap her arms around her sister.

"I just wish you had told me what happened to dad sooner, I would have helped you" Zed cried

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to have to deal with that" Rin replied.

"So where does angel boy come into this?" Dean asked, pointing towards Emanuel.

"She prayed to me as her father asked, I carved a detection symbol into her ribcage to make sure that no angel or demon could see her unless she chose to show herself" Manny answered

"What about that guy back at the house, Mammon?" Sam said looking at Rin for answers.

"Zozo, he has people everywhere, demons and creatures that see him as a god over Lucifer, he has four trusted advisors Dante, who harnessed the power of the nine circles of hell, Dorian, a man granted the power of eternal youth, as long as he follows Zozo, Tituba, a witch that was burnt back during the Salem trials, Zozo resurrected her, and Mammon, who you met, he is one of the fallen, a demon now that can drive the best of men to corruption" Manny explained.

"And what was he talking about, when the time is right, they will take you by force?" Sam questioned. Rin looked up at Sam, wanting to be the one to explain, she felt she owed him that at least.

"Emanuel says that there is a gate to Zozo's dimension, a gate that can only be opened by me, the four have been searching for me, asking me to come willingly to open the gate, and if I don't they will destroy everything I care about and then my spirit would be broken enough to be taken without a fight" Rin answered

"So you have no intention of letting this Zoomzoom guy out of his prison" Dean questioned

"Quite the opposite actually, I wanna rip his aorter out through his arsehole, others have tried to kill him, but that bastard head is gonna be hanging on my trophy room wall" Rin laughed.

"Well, im sold, were in" Dean announced, flumping himself down into a chair.

"Wait , what?" Rin shouted.

"You've sold me, twisted my arm, will help you guys track down these four bastards then will help you murder the big bad son of a bitch that killed you parents" Dean replied.

"No, no I told you guys, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you getting involved, this whole density crap is already written out, can't just go changing it" Rin shouted

"I actually think it's a good idea, I mean i've heard of the things these two have done before, I think there more than capable Rin, I think if we all worked together we can get him" Zen mentioned

"Not you too" Rin moaned at her sister. "I can barely protect you, let alone anyone else, When I go fully crazy bitch I lose control and I refuse to let the Hardy Boys her get hurt when that happens"

"It's fine, if you go crazy I shoot you" Dean added

"Manny tell these twits they can't just change destiny" Rin pleaded to the angel.

"Actually, there is a mention of the allies of two brothers" Manny added.

"One time, one time can you just not be you and lie" Rin mopped

"Look Rin" Sam started, grabbing Rin by the hand and pulling her towards him. "Whether you like it or not we're apart of this now, and we won't take no as answer, me and Dean, we deal with this kind of stuff all the time, we can take care of ourselves, you don't have to worry"

Rin looked deep into Sam's eyes, knowing that there was no way of getting him or his brother to change there mind. She pulled a deep breath in and huffed it back out again, looking over at Dean and then back to Sam.

"Fine, ok but if things go up shit creek, you grab my sister and you run, don't try to save me, if I go darkside, I don't want to know what i'll do" Rin made them promise.

"I won't let you go darkside" Sam added. Rin blushed for a moment feeling that same feeling she had before when Sam showed her such care "I mean we …..hah we won't let you go darkside" Sam corrected himself just making more of a point at what he originally said.

"Castiel, I would like to converse with you alone if possible" Manny said to his fellow angel.

"Agreed" Cas added. Both me suddenly disappeared from the room, leaving the four remaining there to talk.

"So what the plan from here" Dean asked

"We keep taking cases" Rin answered

"Manny has been teaching Rin to control it, until she can use her power without setting the world on fire, we just kill everything that causes a threat" Zed replied

"And drink whisky….a lot of whisky" Rin added.

"Well then, let's go kill some sons of a bitches" Dean smiled, cocking his gun.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : The perks

The diner was quite for an afternoon, there was only the four in the diner along with a elderly man, reading today's issue of the Morning Star, a gentleman in full business attire having a conversation on his bluetooth headset and the waitresses that where gossiping behind the tills. Rin held a dime in between her fingers and was rolling it back and forth, as Sam and Zed where researching on their laptops across the table, and Dean was biting down on a bacon double cheese burger, with a slice of pie for desert. Rin was laser focused on her dime, after the events of the previous few days she needed a hunt to take her mind off of things, she was hoping Zed or Sam would find something soon but until then she was limited to the entertainment of the small piece of metal she was twiddling between her fingers. Rin turned her head for a moment to notice Dean was staring at her while he continued to chew.

"I know my face screams pretty, but maybe you should take a picture it will last longer" Rin taunted at the older Winchester.

"What else can you do ?" Dean questioned

"I can fit my fist in my mouth, you wanna see?" Rin replied.

"So you can't die, you can tell people what to do and you are immune to Banshee screams….is that it, cause I wanna know what freaky shit i'm dealing with right now" Dean said, spitting crumbs as he took another bite.

"Where is the fun in telling you that ?" Rin replied.

"So far we know that she can also moving objects with her mind, walk through walls, speak to spirits, Flit and read minds" Zed said not looking away from her laptop "But Manny says that's just the start, her other powers will come along naturally but until then we wait".

"Why are you no fun?" Rin replied.

"What's Flit?" Sam asked.

"It's hard to explain, i'll just show you at some point no doubt" Rin smiled at Sam.

"I need another beer, you're too weird" Dean said standing up from the table walking over to the till area, beginning chatting up the waitresses.

"Im gonna use the bathroom" Zed added, she also stood up and walked off, leaving Sam and Rin on their own in the booth.

"Found anything yet?" Rin asked Sam.

"Not yet, its weird there is almost nothing, no weird storms or death omens, nothing" Sam replied rubbing his head.

"Im gonna die of boredom" Rin slammed her head into her hand, making a farting noise as she blew air out of her mouth causing the skin on her hands to vibrate, Sam laughed and looked at the girl.

"So….is that all you know how to do, or have you been hiding powers from Zed" Sam asked. Rin lifted her head from her hands to look at Sam's face, she smiled.

"That's all I can do without drawing the sword, if i draw the sword then I go full Genasis, full powers, looks and all...its not pretty" Rin explained.

"I doubt that" Sam whispered under his breath, just loud enough for Rin to hear. Rin felt her cheeks get hot, turning her face away from Sam so he wouldn't see. It was then she saw Dean continuing to flirt with the waitresses, when a idea popped into her head. She looked back over to Sam with a devious grin on her face.

"What?" Sam asked, curious to the sudden mood change.

"There is one little trick that Zed forgot to mention" Rin replied. Rin pulled herself up from her seat and moved round to sit next to Sam. Sam moved over so that Rin could squeeze in next to him.

"Look over at your brother ok, i'm just going to lean on you so I dont fall of the seat" She said.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam laughed.

"Just watch". Rin leaned her body against Sam and closed her eyes. Sam looked down at the girl, completely confused as to what she was doing. All of a sudden some white smoke like substance exited her mouth, Sam watched the mist as it began moving towards Dean, disappearing around him. Suddenly Dean's body language changed.

"So, very quick question I have for you lovely ladies before we go and screw in my car" Dean said loudly "Are either of you bother with the fact I have genital herpes, sharing is caring after all". Both of the waitresses Dean was talking to looked at him with discussed before walking away. Dean turned towards Sam, looking at him in the eyes, before Sam realised that they weren't Dean's eyes, they had the same Metrochetrochromia that Rin's did, they where Rin's eye, Rin had possessed Dean's body. Sam burst out laughing at the realisation of this scenario, unknowingly wrapping his arm around Rin's body that was leaning on him.

Rin had decided she wasn't finished with Dean's embarrassment yet, Dean (Rin) jumped up onto one of the tables and started doing ballet moves.

"Everyone I and the king jelly bean, has anyone seen my penguin, also the government is BEE's" He shouted before jumping of the table. He ran over to the elderly gentleman and grabbed his face, planting a sloppy wet kiss on his face.

"I love you" Dean whispered to the man. The man abruptly grabbed his paper and walked out of the cafe as fast as possible. Sam was now laughing so hard that he was no longer making noise, tears streamed down his face as he was holding onto his stomach as well holding onto Rin. The Rin possessed Dean walked back over to the booth and sat down laughing with Sam.

"That, is the best thing i've ever seen, ever" Sam laughed

"Pretty cool right" The possessed Dean answered. At this moment Zed walked back over to the booth looking a the pair in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Zed asked smiling at the boys as they continued to laugh. She looked over towards Sam, who was still holding onto Rin's unconscious body. Zed looked at her body and then over to Dean, realising what was going as she saw here sisters eyes in Dean's body.

"Rin, seriously, dam I forgot you can do that, get out of him right now" Zed yelled

"Oh come on, this is hilarious and you know it, remember when I did this to Manny, you laughed so hard that you swerted orange juice out your nose" possessed Dean said.

"Shut up, get out" Zed moaned. Rin possessed Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He closed his eyes and the white mist erupted from his mouth. The mist slowly moved over to Rin's unconscious body and began evaporating around her. All of a sudden both Rin and Dean jolted awake. Rin started laughing at the priceless look on Dean's face. Dean looked at Rin and his brother before turning to Zed.

"You forgot to mention that one" Dean said to Zed.

"Sorry, I forgot she could do that, she doesnt very often" Zed replied.

"What the heck even was that?" Sam asked still laughing.

"Soul possession, I put part of my soul into Dean's body, esenceshally possessing him haha, Im only half angel so I don't have to ask permission but its not as dangerous as when a demon does it" Rin answered, realizing how close she was to Sam but not wanting to move away.

"Don't you ever, do that again, I don't need you crawling around inside my head, its creepy" Dean warned.

"Ok, ok im sorry, but not at all" Rin replied.

"How do you figure out you can do that?" Sam asked.

"Trial and error Sam….mostly error" Rin replied

"Anyway, before all of that happened, I think i've found a case" Zed said

"Thank you, jesus" Rin said raising her arms in the air. As she flopped them back down to her sides, she realised once more that Sam's arm was wrapped over her shoulder. She looked over at Sam before he also realised, and quickly removed it. Rin stood up and shoved Dean over in the booth, to retake her originally seat. Zed, who had noticed how her sister was acting towards the younger winchester, smiled before taking her seat.

"So, there something I came across, could be nothing but, in Laketown, Louisiana there have been disappearances of 18 kids, all from their house, all have not forced entry and all happened in the past week" Zed explained.

"Any connections between the kids?" Sam asked

"There all between the ages of seven to twelve and it always has a pattern, one boy then one girl and so on" Zed added.

"Well, probably worth checking out, we have no other leads" Dean spoke

"You goddamn right it is" Rin yelled, her mood changing very quickly. She stood up from the table, grabbed a wad of cash and tossed it onto the surface before briskly making her way to the door.

"Come on, let go" She added before the bell jingled letting everyone know she had left. The Winchester, confused to the reason her mood changed so suddenly looked to Zed for a answer.

"Sorry, she really hates it when anything, people or monster, screws with kids" Zed explained. The three stood up from there table and made there way to the door to leave, heading after Rin who left seconds before. Although Zed knew what she said to the brothers was true, that Rin really did hate when people screwed with children, she also believed there was something more to why Rin's mood changed so suddenly.


End file.
